With the Rain
by Azurena
Summary: To be the most beautiful, the most wanted, was every girl's dream in my village. Except for mine. ::SK Drabble Series:: Nominated Best Alt. Univ., Drama, and Romance in 2011 Dokuga Awards
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First off, just so everyone knows, _this is a drabble series_, meaning each chapter is going to be very short, but there will be _a lot _of chapters and I will be updating fairly frequently. Also, throughout this story, the point of view will alternate between Kagome and Sesshoumaru so, to avoid confusion, at the beginning of each chapter I will label which POV it's going to be.

Ah, also, the cover image I used for this story is by _Yoruzuki, _a very talented artist over on Dokuga. Amazingly, he asked to make a doujinshi for my story and that picture is one of his. If you like it, he has a lot more work he's done for WTR on his profile if you'd like to check it out.

Oh, and so no one accuses me of plagiarizing, I decided to write this fic as an homage of sorts to Yun Mi-Kyung. The plotline is my own, but she owns the original manhwa. Check it out if you haven't! It deserves so much more love!

Now, please enjoy this first chapter!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter One: Sacrifice

oooooOooooo

My mother's tears fell like drops of crystal, and I reached out to her, wanting to soothe her pain away.

She shuffled back, and I let my hand fall. She cried harder.

"Forgive me. Please forgive me."

I offered her a wan smile, which only served to send her further into hysterics. "There is nothing to forgive."

I lifted my arms, and she shambled behind me, choosing to wrap me in my shiro-maku instead of embrace me. The wedding kimono was beautiful, to be sure, and accented my own beauty perfectly.

The thought made me grimace.

Gently, as if she thought I would break, my mother rested her palms on my shoulders and guided me to a silk cushion. Once seated, I felt her fingers twist into my hair, shaping it into the traditional bunkin-takashimada style before adorning it with golden kanzashi. Without a doubt, I would look breathtaking, and I felt myself burn with anger.

"There," she said as she helped me to my feet. "Now you need only one last thing."

I watched as she turned to the side and unfolded a turquoise uchikake, richly embroidered and obviously expensive. I'd never seen one in a blue shade, but I knew why this outer kimono was special.

It was usually worn over the wedding kimono during the reception. As I slipped into it, luxuriating in its silky feel, I understood why my mother had given this to me now.

There would be no reception for me.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Ten invisible cookies to the one who figures out what manhwa inspired this story! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So no feedback for the first chapter, but I'm not going to let it get me down! Enjoy this new chapter!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Two: Longing

oooooOooooo

I'd be a fool to deny how much I had yearned for this moment.

I walked ahead of the procession, loving the feel of salty sea wind against my face. Sand itched between my toes, and I sighed. How I adored the ocean.

Glancing back, the sullen expressions of those marching behind me were not surprising. I was sure my countenance mimicked theirs.

Today was my wedding day, and it may as well have been a funeral.

A small hand tugged the sleeve of my uchikake. "You look beautiful, one-chan."

Smiling, I looked down at my brother and laced my fingers with his. "Arigatou. You look quite handsome yourself."

He beamed, and my heart broke. This would be the last time I ever saw him.

And to think, at one time in my life, I had looked forward to being married. I could have laughed at my naiveté.

Our destination came into view, and I eyed the small outcropping of rock critically. It was such an insignificant thing. Only a bunch of boulders piled together, really. Who would have thought it could cause so much suffering?

I heard the parade of villagers halt, and I released my brother's hand. "Be a good boy for Mother, okay?"

He nodded, but his little brow creased in confusion. "Where are you going, onee-chan?"

I stroked back his hair to kiss his forehead. "I hardly know, dear one." I stepped back from him, and our mother hurried forward to snatch him away.

I turned my back on the cursed people of my village. They thought I was selfless, to do this for them, and I supposed that, in a way, I was. I felt no anger or bitterness towards them.

I hated only myself.

I moved to the end of the stone ledge, watching waves beat furiously at its sides, and closed my eyes. The wind began to swirl violently, making my kimonos whip haphazardly around me.

I felt the first touch of rain before I was whisked away from my world.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you all liked this one! Please PLEASE review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Three: Meeting

oooooOooooo

Bright sunlight burned my eyelids, and I made an effort to move. My marriage attire was completely sodden and weighted down, making it more difficult.

My eyes fluttered open. Disorientation swayed me, and I did not try to move again.

Something soft brushed my cheek, and I slowly realized that I rested on grass. Its scent surrounded me, and I heard the thunder of distant waterfalls.

Where was I?

The sound of ruffling silk reached me, and I pushed myself up, curious to know who was approaching.

A shadow loomed above me, and I felt my heart stutter.

My mind processed each feature of the inhumanly beautiful visage before me separately. The thick, silver-white braid, flawless ivory skin, piercing amber gaze . . .

It was almost more than I could bear.

He knelt beside me and stared, as if searching for something. "Higurashi-san?" he questioned, his voice soft and deep.

I achieved a small nod.

He offered me his hand, and I took it unthinkingly. It seemed to please him.

"Welcome," he murmured while pulling me to my feet, "to the kingdom of the Water God."

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :D Please review! Also, please visit azurenaawards . blogspot . com you guys! I'm pretty sure you'll find it interesting ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love hearing from you! I do, however, have one little pet-peeve I'd like to address. I truly appreciate every review I receive, but if you do decide to leave a review, _please_ don't type one word like "More" or "Update". Naturally I will try my best to update as often as possible, but it's rather disappointing for an author when they see they have a new review and that's all it amounts to. It honestly feels like, as I saw one author put it, "Wow that was really cool. Now do it again!" It's depressing, actually, because if you consider it from an author's POV it's like all the work you just did means nothing. I enjoy reading what you guys _think_. I do not enjoy rude demands. Please keep this in mind.

I hope you like this chapter! Please excuse my brief rant :D

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Four:Melancholy

oooooOooooo

"You seem distressed."

I wrenched my attention from the book in my lap and tried at a smile. "Not at all, Sesshoumaru-dono. I am perfectly at ease."

He didn't appear to believe me, which wasn't surprising. I was an awful liar.

He quirked a brow at me. "You are a terrible liar."

Frowning, I turned from him and looked out the window of my living quarters. "I am aware," I replied.

I still wasn't used to the unnatural splendor of my new home. Every living thing here shone with an innate brightness and vitality you would never find anywhere else. Even now, just glancing out the window, I was overcome with the foreignness of my surroundings.

I felt so out of place, and decided to say so. "I do not belong here, Sesshoumaru-dono."

A gentle hand rested on my shoulder, and my eyes flickered up to his.

His face was filled with such sureness, such certainty, that all my doubts started to slip away before I could tighten my grasp on them.

"You belong with me."

I was startled. How could he say that? "I . . . don't think I quite understand."

"You will," he answered, "in time. For now, join me in the gardens. We should not let an afternoon such as this be wasted."

He took my hand, and all doubts were left for another day.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm sorry a lot of you are confused, but just so there's no more confusion this is an Alternate Universe story. It's set in the Feudal Era, but aside from that it is nothing like the Canon Universe. Sesshoumaru is not a dog demon in this story, Kagome is not a miko, there are no hanyou, etc.

Now that we have that all cleared up, please enjoy this new chapter.

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Five: Encounter

oooooOooooo

Nights had never been so awe-inspiring at home.

I started for a moment, wondering at the thought. _Home . . ._

Could I really call _that place _home?

I shivered slightly as a chilled wind brushed over my bare neck and shoulders. I wasn't accustomed to my new style of dress yet. Sesshoumaru insisted on wearing clothing from the continent. It was very loose and free-flowing, allowing for easy movement, but it was just a reminder of how far I really was from everything I knew.

I leaned over the railing of the bridge I stood on to watch the koi frolicking beneath me. Their pond was the center of the vast garden I had quickly grown fond of. It was peaceful here, and I basked in the serenity.

In this quiet place, surrounded by nature, I didn't feel quite so alone.

A splash sounded, and I jumped. Brilliant moonlight rippled from the after effects of a tailfin, and I was reminded of my 'husband', Sesshoumaru.

I hadn't seen him for two days. Myouga told me he was busy, that he'd put off some urgent matters that needed attending, and assured me I had no reason to worry. But I still felt . . . uneasy without him near. Unsafe.

Which was probably ridiculous.

I left the bridge and wandered onto a stone path. The breeze twisted around me again, making my hair flap about my knees and my hands clench my wrap tighter. Shuddering, I swerved and changed direction, heading back to the palace. There was only so much of this lukewarm air I could take.

"My my. Aren't we the pretty one?"

I spun automatically, and almost fell back when I came nose to chest with someone. I stepped away hurriedly before remembering myself. "Gomenasai," I said while bowing politely. "I did not realize I had company."

A dark chuckle answered my apology. "Well, he certainly has you trained, doesn't he?"

My cheeks flushed, and I straightened, eyeing the god in front of me. Because he was obviously a god, if he had the audacity to gossip about Sesshoumaru so openly. "I take it you know Sesshoumaru well, to speak of him in such a manner."

"I suppose you could say that," the stranger replied, grinning. He was very . . . odd looking. His smile was a bit too wide, and his black eyes glittered maliciously. Even his posture belied a sort of . . . predatory grace, and his hair was like that of a red Ryu, wild and tangled.

I wanted to get away from him.

Smiling, I bowed once more. "Then I shall inform him of your visit immediately, my lord. Your name, if you please?"

He cocked his head to the side, and I was suddenly aware of how terrified I was of him.

He took a step forward, gauging for a reaction. When I remained still, he beamed. "Kagome-dono," he muttered, his weird eyes sparkling, "I do not think you want to know my name."

I attempted to seem unconcerned. "If I do not know your name, how am I to tell Sesshoumaru of your arrival?"

The god did not answer, only gazed at me with his disconcerting eyes.

Breathing deeply, I motioned for him to follow and walked toward the bridge over the pond. "Come then, and we will see him together."

I had almost reached the bridge when I heard him whisper, "Homusubi."

I turned, surprised. "That is your name?"

He was directly behind me, closer than he'd been when he snuck up on me, and I instinctively moved back, close to the water's edge. "Yes."

I was intensely proud of myself for not screaming. ""It is a nice name."

"Ha!" he barked, catching me of guard. He seized my wrist roughly and I stumbled, one foot going into the pond. "A nice name, is it?"

I said nothing, too stunned to react. "_Homusubi _is not my only name, _Kagome_," he snarled. "_Think,_ now. Use that pretty little head of yours. Who am I?"

"I . . . I don't . . ." I was scared. What would he do if I couldn't remember? I looked at his face, at his burning eyes and hair like fire, and . . .

And I knew. My heart began to thunder, and I knew.

I began to gasp. "You . . . You're the original fire god."

His smile was wicked and his teeth gleamed dangerously. "Very good, Kagome!" His hold tightened as he leaned in. "And my name?"

"Ka―" I choked, terror rushing through me. "Kagutsuchi."

"Excellent." He raised his right hand and smirked. "Although, I'm afraid your life did not depend on that answer." His fingers glowed like embers, and I didn't struggle as they neared the exposed skin of my neck of. "My brother has always been a fool, but bringing a mortal here? Into the realm of gods?" Kagutsuchi's thumb pressed lightly on my collarbone, and I whimpered at the sting, unable to help it. "He couldn't have expected you to last long."

He had me by the throat in less than a second. The fingers of his free hand curled into a fist, and I sighed, knowing what he was planning. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice barely more than a murmur. "What is there to gain?" I wasn't certain if I cared if I lived or died, but if I was going to be murdered, the least this fire god could do was tell me why.

He shrugged, his lips smirking at me. "Nothing. This is just for fun." The fist blazed, and his onyx eyes stared into mine. "You picked the wrong man to marry, Kagome, so if you want to blame someone, blame _him._"

My eyelids wrenched themselves shut, and my mind began its own silent plea. _Help me. Please._

_Help me._

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Also, I think I forgot to mention my awards to you guys :P The Azurena Review Awards are something I came up with to show my appreciation for readers and reviewers. You can go here: azurenaawards . blogspot . com and find out more.

Please enjoy this new chapter!

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Six: Savior

oooooOooooo

Kagutsuchi almost seemed to be worried. "Come now, brother. Surely you can take a joke."

Whirlwinds of crystalline water shielded his every escape, and I observed smugly as he searched for a means to free himself. "Your memory seems to be failing you, Homusubi, for you know I have never possessed what you call a 'sense of humor.'"

"Ugh, you know how I _loathe _that name." He took a cautious step forward, and his liquid prison shrank a little more. "Ah!" he cried, inching back. "Quit that, _Mizuhame_!"

I arched a brow and inquired calmly, "Have you resorted to name-calling now, 'Subi?" I was baiting him, but it was rather enjoyable. It would only be a matter of time before he exploded.

Then the fun would really begin.

"Sesshoumaru," he said, leveling me with his furious black gaze. "Let me out, or _I will kill her_."

"Not," I responded, "if I kill you first, Homusubi. And I am curious to know how you plan to accomplish murder when you can hardly move as it is."

Kagutsuchi grinned, his mouth pulling over fang-like teeth. "Do not think me so inadequate, 'Maru-kun."

Exhaling softly, I turned my back on him and approached Kagome's unconscious form. Lifting her gingerly, I waded into the pond until it was deep enough to serve my purpose.

Glancing down, I fought an unusual urge to smirk. This was sure to be entertaining.

I cupped her chin gently between my thumb and forefinger. "Suman, Kagome," I murmured as I brought her face closer to mine.

I heard Kagutsuchi howl behind me. "Oh, don't tell me you're going to _kiss_her. And in front of me, too." He started to gag exaggeratedly. "At least find some privacy, brother, for the sake of your bride's modesty."

Half-turning to look at him, I said, "You're a noisy whelp, aren't you?"

As I intended, that shut him up, and I used the temporary quiet to press my lips to Kagome's.

Something I hadn't expected to happen quite so soon, but I had no time to dwell on the thought.

Tenderly, I pushed her mouth open. I reminded myself that this was for her own good, and, with a sizable amount of effort on my part, I forced my breath into her body.

Then, once I was certain no harm had come to her, I let her slip from my embrace and into the dark depths of the pond.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you liked it!

Suman: A manly way of saying sorry :P

Mizuhame: The water goddess Izanami bore during her throes of death (I'll explain this more later, promise!)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again, everyone! Please enjoy this new chapter!

**Kagome's POV**

Chapter Seven: Chaos

When I woke, it was to a cloud of bubbles expelling from my mouth. To say I was shocked would rather be an understatement.

I screamed, which only resulted in more bubbles, and looked around wildly. Somehow I was resting at the bottom of a pond or lake, and _somehow_I'd developed the ability to breathe underwater. My dark hair swirled around me, and the material of my clothes turned iridescent in the pale moonlit waters. Silver fish flitted in front of me, venturing close for a better look and then scurrying away.

I was surprised with how well I was handling my current circumstances. My heart was beating erratically, but other than that the panic was being kept at bay.

Suddenly, a violent flash of red-gold shot across the top of the water, and I remembered the strange god I had encountered. And, abruptly, the panic set in.

Sesshoumaru. He must have done something. Nothing else would explain what was going on. And from what I could see, he appeared to be battling the god who had threatened me.

Normally, I wouldn't have worried. But there was something about that fire god . . . something eerie and abnormal. Something dangerous . . . and evil.

For a moment I considered surfacing to see what was happening, but I quickly discarded the idea. If Sesshoumaru had wanted me up there, he wouldn't have gone to such lengths to make sure I was safe from Kagutsuchi.

Almost without thinking, I brushed a fingertip against the spot where he had burned me. It stung a little, but wasn't nearly as painful as I expected. I supposed it had something to do with being underwater.

A loud splash suddenly reverberated through the water, and I watched in stunned surprise as Kagutsuchi came into view, his red hair vibrant even in the dark shadows of the pond. I automatically recoiled, but relaxed when I realized he was unconscious. His disconcerting eyes were closed and his limbs limp. He floated gently to the bottom of the pond and settled softly on the ground not ten feet from me.

Immediately I raced for the surface. The sooner I was away from that monster, unconscious or not, the better. All I wanted was to see Sesshoumaru and make sure he was all right. And maybe change into some dry clothes.

My hand broke the surface first and then the rest of me followed. I sputtered, breathing in the cool night air. I treaded water until I could stand before hurrying to the bank. I pulled off my wrap and let it fall to the ground as my eyes searched frantically. "Sesshoumaru?" I called. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Sesshoumaru-sama, please, where are you?" Unexpectedly, I felt tears drip down my cheeks, but didn't bother wiping them away. "Sesshoumaru," I whispered. "Where are you?"

"Right here."

Heart thumping, I whirled around. He was there. His clothing was torn and singed, his hair was coming out of its braid, and soot smeared his face, but it was him.

I was overwhelmed.

Tears slipped faster down my cheeks and I threw myself at him, sobbing. "Oh . . . you . . . I thought . . ."

I felt one of his hands rest on the crown of my head and the other wrap around my waist. "It's fine, Kagome. You're all right now. You don't need to be afraid."

I wanted to shout at him. I wanted to tell him that I hadn't been afraid. Not for myself. For the briefest moment, I had feared for _him._

Had feared he was dead.

The thought made me sob harder. "Stupid," I mumbled. "You're so stupid."

If he heard me, he didn't comment.

A/N I know it was kind of lame but I had limited time and wrote this really fast. I hope it's not too bad!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow! Okay, I've been getting email alerts like crazy regarding this story. I can't believe how many of you added this fic to your favorites. Thank you so much! Please enjoy this new chapter!

oooooOooooo

Chapter Eight: Despair

oooooOooooo

It was warm in front of the fire, but I tugged my blankets closer around me. No matter what I did, I couldn't rid myself of the coldness that seemed to be rooted deep within me.

Things had been different ever since Kagutsuchi attacked me. From that night on, Sesshoumaru had rarely let me out of his sight. He'd told me that no one could fend off his brother save for himself, so naturally I would be safest at his side.

It made perfect sense, and I was happy to spend so much time with Sesshoumaru, but I still wondered . . .

How long could this go on?

Sesshoumaru couldn't spend every moment protecting me from Kagutsuchi. He had obligations and responsibilities. Ensuring my well-being was costing him, and I hated being a hindrance.

"Kagome?"

I tipped back my head to see the god that currently occupied my thoughts. It was astounding how easily he could sneak up on me. "Hello, Sesshoumaru-dono."

He frowned. "Are we back to formalities, Kagome-san?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry." I managed a smile. "I suppose it just slipped out."

Sesshoumaru nodded and took a seat next to me. "What's troubling you?"

I blinked at him. "Nothing at all. Why would you think that?"

"Kagome." He stared solemnly at me, his golden eyes brooding. "I believe we have already discussed your incapability of lying." He reached for my hand and grasped it gently. "Tell me what has you so upset."

I sighed softly. "I . . . I'm not sure how to put it into words. I just . . I do not understand why I am here. I know I was sacrificed so the people of my village could live but . . ."

"You are wondering why a god would want a human bride."

I looked at him, relieved he understood. "Yes. There are so many beautiful goddesses here. You could have easily chosen one to be your wife."

Sesshoumaru seemed to contemplate this. Then he said, "Have you ever thought, Kagome, that perhaps I did not want a goddess for a bride? That I wanted a human?"

"Well, yes. Otherwise I would not be here." He was still holding my hand, and his touch was making it difficult for me to think. "What I don't understand is why. What's so special about a human?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, his silver-white hair swinging with the movement. "Not just any human, Kagome. You."

I knew I was gaping like a fool, but I wasn't sure what else to do. "What are you talking about?" I tried to pull my hand back; I might as well have been tugging on a stone statue. "Do not tease me, Sesshoumaru."

"Have you learned nothing about me during your time here?" He chuckled and, to my utter surprise, pulled me closer. "I do not tease, Kagome."

"Well, then stop whatever it is you're doing." I was practically in his lap now. "It makes no sense for you to want me. I am nothing. You are a _god._You will be here long after I am gone."

For some reason, this upset him. "Do you think I have not thought of that? Do you think I have not contemplated what my life would be like if you were to die?"

This baffled me. "If? I am going to die someday, Sesshoumaru. You would have me for a short while, but then you would be left alone." I lifted a hand and, ever so gently, touched his face. His skin was unbelievably soft and smooth. "I couldn't do that to you."

His incredible eyes closed at my touch. "And if I were to tell you it would be worth the pain?"

"Sesshoumaru . . ." I didn't understand where our conversation was headed. "You're talking as if you love me."

When he didn't answer, my heart skipped a beat. "Sesshoumaru?"

Slowly, his eyes opened, and the look on his face spoke volumes. "The first time I saw you, you were seventeen." The fingers of his free hand pulled absently at the ends of my hair. "You were so beautiful. I honestly didn't think you were human." His other hand released mine and reached up to cup my cheek. "You were doing laundry in the river. The sun was shining off your hair, and I remember thinking I had never seen hair so black. You were the most breathtaking thing I'd ever seen."

I felt myself flush. "You can't be serious."

Sesshoumaru's lips curved into a smirk. "Indeed. Perhaps it was because I had found something so pure in such a corrupt world. Whatever the reason, I couldn't believe my luck."

While I tittered over his flattery, his voice suddenly turned dark as he continued his story. "But then, when you had finished, you walked up the hill to your house . . . and your father met you at the door."

I stiffened. I knew exactly what day he was talking about. One of my father's shirts had had a stain I couldn't wash out and when I told him, he'd gotten angry.

Sesshoumaru's palm was still holding my cheek. "I wasn't able to hear what was said, but when he backhanded you . . . I've never wanted to kill someone so much in my life."

I smiled. "It's all right. My family life was better than most." I was downplaying the incident, of course, for him. My father was a monster, but I saw no reason to tell Sesshoumaru this. It would only infuriate him.

"That does not excuse him, Kagome." He pulled me closer, wrapping me in his long arms. "For the next week, I watched him abuse you until I could no longer stand it. I started the drought."

"Sesshoumaru . . ." I was speechless . . . and shocked. I had no idea what to say. A god had punished my _entire village_ all because of my father? "Why would you do such a thing? What were you hoping to achieve?"

Silence reigned until he finally replied, "I knew you would be of marrying age soon. The day you turned eighteen, I sent a revelation to one of the village elders. I promised I would end the drought if they provided me with a bride. The most beautiful girl they had to offer. Unsurprisingly, it was you they chose to sacrifice."

I wasn't sure how to feel. Part of me was appalled that he had plagued us with a drought for months just to spite my father. But the other part . . . the other part was amazed that he had gone to such lengths to protect me.

I stared up at him, touched and happy and just a little terrified. "You know, my father didn't attend the marriage procession. He was too preoccupied drowning himself in sake."

Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed his lips to mine.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Please leave me some reviews! :D Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews lovelies! And I'm still amazed that so many people are adding this story to their favorites. You guys are great :)

Please enjoy!

oooooOooooo

Chapter Nine: Happiness

oooooOooooo

It was strange.

A month had passed since I'd been sacrificed to the water god, yet I still didn't know all that much about my pensive husband.

I knew he cared for me. That much was apparent. After going to such lengths to save me from my dreadful life in the village, I'd have to be out of my mind not to know he would do anything for me.

Of their own volition, my fingertips came up to trace the edges of my lips. I'd never kissed a man before, let alone a god, so my boldness with Sesshoumaru had surprised me.

But he hadn't seemed to mind.

Presently, I was sitting with him in the library, a tattered scroll in my lap. He'd been working unrelentingly for the past three days, trying to find a way to save me from death. While it was an odd thing to be looking for, I understood his impatience. After his skirmish with Kagutsuchi, the fire god had disappeared from the depths of the garden's pond, which had Sesshoumaru uneasy.

After waiting almost a year for me, he'd said, the last thing he wanted was to lose me to that psychopathic demon.

I had volunteered to help him search, so here I was, holding an ancient scroll in my lap and trying to decipher it's nearly illegible writing. It was true that I had no desire to be murdered by Sesshoumaru's brother, but I also wasn't certain I wanted to be immortal. When the only thing you know is being human, how do you learn to be anything else?

I was wrenched from my thoughts when Sesshoumaru appeared in front of me. He looked beautiful, as always. Today, however, his breathtaking hair was free from its confines and spilled around his shoulders and down his back. His topaz eyes were bright with excitement, his pale cheeks flushed. "I may have found something."

Setting my scroll aside, I patted the space next to me. "Let's see, then."

He eased down beside me and held his find out for me to examine. It was a scroll even older than mine, in a language I didn't recognize. "It tells of a way to share blood, and therefore become one."

I glanced at him quizzically. "To become one?"

"Not literally, of course." He pointed at a picture. "Here, it depicts a god sharing his blood with a mortal. Once the blood is consumed, the mortal is no longer a 'slave to the passage of time.'"

"In other words, if a man were to drink the blood of a god, he becomes a god?"

"Precisely."

I arched a brow. "That doesn't sound all that difficult."

"There is more to it. First, the mortal must be able to survive the transformation." Sesshoumaru stared at me hard. "The bond between the mortal and god must be strong. Near unbreakable."

"Well," I said, a frown marring my face. "I suppose I do need to get to know you better, but I doubt we have a weak bond, Sesshoumaru."

My words rewarded me with a smile. "True. However, there is another problem." He lifted one of his hands and perused it critically. "Unfortuantely, my skin is almost impossible to break."

Something else to add to the list of things I didn't know. "You can't be cut?"

"No. Not with anything I know of."

"A dilemma, to be sure." I cupped my chin in my hand, thinking. "There has to be a way to cut a god. Otherwise no one would have ever discovered mortals could be made into gods."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "My thoughts exactly. If we keep looking, I'm certain we'll find a way."

I smiled brightly, but my feelings were jumbled and confusing. "I'm sure if anyone could find a way, it would be you."

He grinned again, and my heart thudded loudly in response. He really was exquisite, and I asked myself, for the hundredth time, why he wanted me.

"Let's relax for a while." Taking my hand, he stood and twirled me into his arms.

I sighed contentedly. "That sounds wonderful." I breathed in the scent of him and my eyes closed of their own accord.

And I knew, in that moment, that I could stay in his embrace forever.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I'd love some reviews! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the favorites guys! Please enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter Ten: Acquaintance

There was a goddess crying on the veranda.

I'd happened upon her quite by chance. It was a rare moment when Sesshoumaru let me wander unescorted and I was taking advantage of a particularly beautiful day. I hadn't seen her at first. The veranda was large, and the sweeping edges of its roof cast dark shadows across its interior. She sat in the farthest corner, sobbing quietly into her hands.

It was a heartbreaking sight.

Feeling for her, I moved toward her quickly to kneel at her side. "Excuse me, megami-dono?"

Her head snapped up and I almost reared back in surprise. Naturally, she was beautiful, with skin like cream and hair the shade of dying embers. But her eyes . . . I'd never seen such eyes, even among the other celestial beings I had met. The irises were an amazing green color, which was ringed with a bright golden-bronze tone, and her lashes were impossibly thick and long.

Said eyes were shining with tears as she looked at me sadly. "Whatever it is, I cannot help you. Please leave me be." She turned away from me while wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm having somewhat of a bad day."

"Please," I said softly. "Tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I can help."

"I doubt it," she muttered, but she slid back around to face me. "First, what's your name?"

I smiled, pleased she was opening up. "I'm Kagome. What's your name, megami-dono?"

The goddess stared at me, her mouth agape. "_You're_Kagome?"

"Yes." I quirked a brow. "Do you know me?"

"No, but everyone's been talking about you. You're Sesshoumaru's bride, aren't you?"

I nodded. "I am. I was sacrificed to end the drought in my village."

"That's incredible. Usually sacrificed brides can't survive the journey here. It's really rather sad." The auburn-haired goddess shook her head elegantly. "Well, my name is Chisaki, Kagome-dono, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The same to you, Chisaki-dono. And may I just say that you have a beautiful name."

"Thank you. It means 'a thousand blossoms.'" Chisaki grinned impishly. "My mother thought it was appropriate, since I'm the goddess of earth."

I nodded to myself. That explained her eyes. "Then tell me, goddess of earth, what had you so upset." I moved to take a seat next to Chisaki and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "I want to help you if I can."

The goddess' grin faded. "I don't know how you can help me, Kagome, if _I_cannot even help me." She sighed heavily and looked out over the open water surrounding the veranda. "It's Kira."

Puzzled, I asked, "Who's Kira, Chisaki?"

She sighed again, and I suddenly realized what was troubling her. "Coincidentally, he is one of Sesshoumaru's dearest friends. Perhaps you have seen him."

"What does he look like?"

Chisaki's lips seemed to tip into a smile of their own accord. "He's stunning, Kagome. His hair is like yours: so black it seems blue, and it's always loose and hangs down his back. And his eyes . . . you would never forget his eyes. You know what the night looks like in summer, when the stars begin to shine and the sky turns midnight blue?"

"Yes. Is that what his eyes look like?"

Chisaki giggled girlishly. "I would never tire of looking into those eyes, Kagome. Not ever."

I felt my own lips stretch into a smile. I knew precisely what she meant. "So, did Kira do something to offend you?"

"If only." Chisaki clenched her fists in aggravation. "He's barely even spoken to me the entire time I've known him. It's as though he likes to act as if I'm not even alive."

"Oh." What was I supposed to say to that? "I'm sure there's a reason, Chisaki. Perhaps . . . perhaps I could speak with Sesshoumaru about it. What sort of god is Kira?"

The goddess was silent for a while before she replied, "He's the god of death."

"Of _death?_" I exclaimed. I hadn't been expecting that.

"I know," Chisaki murmured. "It's strange, but I believe it's because we're such opposites. My sole purpose is to give life. His is to take it away. I couldn't help but be drawn to him, though it obviously isn't reciprocated."

I fiddled with the lapels of my kimono nervously. "You're not sure of that. Maybe he's shy—"

"Shy?" Chisaki started to laugh humorlessly. "If he were shy, I wouldn't have just seen Haruyo pressed up against him like a . . . like a _whore._"

"And Haruyo is . . . ?"

"A sun goddess."

Ah. So that was why she'd been so upset. "Well, we're not sure he was welcoming her advances. Come," I said as I stood. "Walk with me and we'll get this whole thing sorted out."

As she stood, Chisaki asked, "Why are you being so kind to me, Kagome? You have no reason to want to help me."

I frowned and slipped my arm through hers. "Of course I do. If I help you, that means we have to be friends and, since you've already agreed, there's no backing out now."

Chisaki beamed brilliantly. "Well, I guess I have no choice then."

I grinned back at her. "That's the spirit," I said, and I led her out into the bright midday sun.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Please leave me some reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: First, I was so glad to hear that a lot of you are really enjoying the story so far. Thank you for leaving me such wonderful reviews! I always appreciate receiving feedback from you guys :D

Now, on that note, I feel I need to address something briefly. A drabble/oneshot series is composed almost entirely of shorter than average chapters. As a result, they tend to be fast-paced and lack the description and emotional depth of a normal story. **If you have a problem with this, do not continue reading this story. **I am always more than happy to answer questions and receive constructive criticism, but I do not tolerate people nit-picking my work very well at all. If you see an inconsistency or grammar error, then by all means please tell me, but keep in mind that I'm writing for fun. My work is by no means perfect so if that's what you're looking for, I suggest finding a professional author.

Please enjoy!

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter 11: Acquaintance II

oooooOooooo

I was standing in the shade of a cherry blossom tree, watching as Kagome attempted to comfort Chisaki.

They were walking along the gardens and chatting animatedly. All vestiges of Chisaki's tears were long gone. Instead, she was laughing, as was Kagome, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight of them.

I was seizing a rather good opportunity to observe Kagome when she was not with me. She seemed happy enough then, and I was glad to see she did not appear any less happy now. In fact, she looked radiant.

I drank in the sight of her: to the sunlight glinting off the bare skin of her shoulders to the delicate arch of her neck, everything about her was striking. Her midnight hair was elaborately set atop her head, and her lips were painted deep crimson. It was incredible how easily she could look wonderful.

I sighed softly. The urge to touch her was nearly unbearable. Even now, after having here her with me for over a month, I still did not understand the intensity of my feelings for Kagome. It was as if she were a flame and I a moth. Despite whatever I did, I could not help myself from coming back to her.

"Admiring your bride, I see."

I tilted my head to see Kira swiftly approaching. "Indeed I am," I replied, nodding. I glanced at Chisaki and back to him. "And you, Kira? Have you come to admire your own bride?"

This startled him. It took him a few moments to stutter out "I'm sure I have no idea what you mean, Sesshoumaru."

"Don't you?" I chuckled at his stunned expression. "I've seen the way you stare at her when she's not looking, Kira. Why don't you pursue her?"

"Because, well . . ." he paused, clearly uncomfortable. "I am the god of death, Sesshoumaru, while she is, essentially, the goddess of life. She would never want anything to do with me."

I gave him a knowing look. "I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you." I pointed to the veranda. "Earlier, she was there when Kagome found her crying. I cannot be positive, but I'm almost certain I heard you were the reason."

When Kira didn't respond, I continued. "Something to do with Haruyo, if I am not mistaken. I believe she was making some rather forward advances towards you?"

Shocked into speech, Kira hurriedly answered, "You don't mean to say Chisaki saw _that?_"

"That is exactly what I mean." I rubbed my hand thoughtfully along my jaw. "If I were you, my friend, I would make my feelings known. Otherwise, she may grow tired of waiting. I think I heard something about Katsuro having an interest . . ."

He was gone before I finished. Smirking, I looked on as Kira smoothly interrupted Kagome and Chisaki's conversation and commandeered the earth goddess for himself.

Not five seconds later Kagome was at my side, her small fingers interlacing with mine. "That couldn't have gone more smoothly," she said, laughing quietly. "We're quite the matchmaking team, if I do say so."

I smiled down at her. "I've known for quite some time that Kira felt for Chisaki. He simply needed a push in the right direction." Reaching up with my free hand, I brushed a thumb along Kagome's cheekbone and watched her face flush prettily. "When you want something," I murmured, "you have to be strong enough to reach out and take it."

Her blush darkened, and, chuckling, I tried to ease her embarrassment with a kiss on the cheek. "Come, ai ren." I began to pull her along the path leading back to the veranda. "Airi will be serving tea in the library soon."

"Ai ren?" she asked. "What is that?"

"Mandarin for what a husband calls his wife." I turned to look back at her. "My love."

A blush began to stain her cheeks yet again. "You're quite the charmer sometimes, Sesshoumaru."

Grinning devilishly, I tugged her into my embrace. "Only with you, Kagome," I whispered, touching my lips gently to hers.

_Only ever with you._

oooooOooooo

A/N: Yes, this chapter was a little sappy, but who cares? It's all about love!

Alas, the sappiness does have to come to an end, however, when Kagutsuchi decides to pay a visit to Kagome in the next chapter . . .

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: It's so odd to me that a lot of you really like this story, and then I get almost hate messages from other people telling me about everything that's wrong with my work. So, for the Guest person who left me an anonymous review:

**Guest**: This is an _**alternate universe story**__. _It feels like I've said it a million times. This story is in no way similar to the Inuyasha world, other than the character names. I even put Alt. Univ. in the summary. And yes, this story is based off _The Bride of the Water God_ manhwa. I said that in one of my other A/Ns, but for some reason it didn't post, so I'll say it again. I love that manhwa, and it doesn't get the attention it deserves, so I decided to try and raise awareness about it by writing this. Also, just to let you know, Chisaki won't be the 'only other female character' and I don't really care if you think that last chapter had a 'middle schooler's concept of love subplot'. I'm not writing a novel here. What does it matter if it's a little cheesy? I've read far worse things on this site, but thank you for thoroughly pissing me off. Read something else if my work bothers you so much.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter! It's going to be dramatic! :)))

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Twelve: Decisions

oooooOooooo

The early morning sun had just started its ascent into the sky. The pale pink of dawn highlighted the clouds, and the twitter of small birds echoed cheerily through the air.

It was going to be a beautiful day. I rested my arms on the railing of the gardens' bridge, trying to feel as tranquil as my surroundings. Hundreds of thoughts raced through my mind, but the most prominent was the conversation Sesshoumaru and I had had the previous evening.

Despite the fact that we were, for all intents and purposes, _married_, we still had separate rooms, and that was something Sesshoumaru wanted to rectify. Soon.

I, on the other hand, was not so eager. Our relationship was still too new, still blossoming. I wasn't naïve. I knew what married couples . . . _did,_and it was something I certainly wasn't ready for.

Not that Sesshoumaru wanted to do more than just sleep, but why tempt fate?

As I stood there, attempting to come to some sort of decision, I felt masculine fingers rest on my shoulders, and I smiled. Speak of the devil . . . or, rather, _think_ of . . .

Warm breath brushed my ear when he whispered, "We really should stop meeting like this, Kagome."

I instantly froze. That voice . . .

Panicked, I jerked myself away from the hands that held me and spun to face the god who was not Sesshoumaru. "You . . . what . . ."

Kagutsuchi grinned, his fanged teeth gleaming menacingly. "I know. You're speechless at the sight of me. I am rather awe-inspiring."

My hands began to tremble, fear overriding every other sense. "You . . . you shouldn't be here. If Sesshoumaru were to find out . . ."

Kagutsuchi waved away my warning. "But he won't find out. Not after you've heard what I've come to tell you."

"Tell me?" I gaped at him. "What could you possibly have to tell me?"

"Perhaps _tell_is the wrong word." His unusual black eyes glittered, and his expression was gloating. "Perhaps _warn_would be more appropriate." He stepped toward me, and I flinched back, unable to help myself. "You see, I've learned something since the last time we met, Kagome."

I forced myself to say, "And that would be what?"

Kagutsuchi's grin hadn't wavered and, if possible, his features turned even more smug. "Clearly, coming after you to get to Sesshoumaru was not my smartest move. I was lucky to escape with my life that night, to be honest." He frowned suddenly. "Never would I have thought Sesshoumaru would be so angry over a _human._" He spat the last word out like it was poison. "But I've seen the error of my ways. So, now I've decided on a different course of action." The grin was back full-force. "I'll go after Sesshoumaru to get to _you._"

I'd known he was crazy before, but now he was making no sense at all. "I'm failing to see how this will work for you."

"Of course you are. You do not understand the workings of our world." For a brief second, fierce rage clouded his face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Which is yet another reason why you should not be here. At night," he started to explain, "Sesshoumaru has the advantage because there is no sun. During the day, however . . ." he trailed off and cast me an expectant look. "Which of us do you think is stronger?"

I knew he wouldn't go on until I answered, so I replied, "You are."

"Exactly, Kagome!" he exclaimed. I gave him an odd look. For someone so deranged, I thought, he sure does seem awfully . . . chipper, most of the time. "I am. So, here is what I have to propose. You will leave the gods' realm, alive and well and in one piece, or . . ." Kagutsuchi's voice became harsh, almost violent. His eyes turned wild, and his red mane of hair floated strangely in the air. "This time three days from now, I will _rip_ Sesshoumaru _limb_from _god-forsaken limb_ while you watch." He abruptly reached forward and caught my chin in an iron grip, forcing me to look at him. "I will _bleed him dry_and scorch his body black until there is _nothing_ left. Unless . . ." To my surprise, he let me go, and his genial façade slid back into place, "you go home."

I was surprised I wasn't crying. "But . . . he'll never let me leave, Kagutsuchi. Not after he worked so hard to get me here."

The fire god shrugged. "Then don't tell him. You don't need him to go home." Kagutsuchi spread his arms and I watched in horrified fascination as fiery wings burst from his back. "Ask Chisaki. She'll be more than happy to help you. Well, it's been fun." He gave me another of his terrifying grins. "I really must be going now, though. Don't want to overstay my welcome." He took off toward the rising sun, pausing only to call back happily, "See you in three days, Kagome!"

I sank to my knees as soon as he was out of sight. Cradling my face in my palms, I tried my hardest not to cry.

I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Sesshoumaru what happened, or do as Kagutsuchi said and leave? I didn't want to endanger him. If what Kagutsuchi said was true, there was no way I could let Sesshoumaru fight him during the day. I refused to let him die.

Which left me only one other option . . .

I finally just let the tears fall.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Thank you to everyone who took time to read this. Sorry about my venting in the first A/N. I've just been getting the same thing over and over and my patience is shot. If you would like to review, I would very much appreciate it. Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: Again, thank you everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too!

oooooOooooo

Chapter Thirteen: Unlucky

oooooOooooo

After my confrontation with Kagutsuchi, I hid myself in my room for the rest of the day.

The tears wouldn't stop. They raced down my cheeks in twin rivulets, coating my skin with salt. There was no point in wiping them away, anyhow. I didn't foresee myself calming down for quite some time.

I could hardly see how it could become any worse . . . until Sesshoumaru tapped lightly on the thin screen door.

I knew it was him, even through my tears. I'd recognize that silhouette anywhere.

He'd already been by once before, worried when he hadn't seen me at breakfast. His concern was heartwarming, and I'd felt awful lying to him, telling him I didn't feel well. From the rasping tone of my voice, he'd actually believed me, and consented to letting me be when I asked him to.

Now, though, I knew he wouldn't be as easily dissuaded.

Swiping quickly at my face, I tried to make myself as presentable as possible before he slid the door open. "Kagome?"

I was sitting on my bed, and kept my back facing him. "You shouldn't be in here," I told him, my voice cracking from crying. "What if I make you sick?"

He chuckled softly; the sound made my heart ache. "Is that why you've been hiding all day?" the floorboards creaked, and then I felt his fingers sift through my hair. "You're surrounded by gods, Kagome. Human illnesses do not affect us."

I silently cursed myself. I should've thought of that! "I guess I haven't been thinking clearly," I said, and threw a weak, self-mocking laugh in for his benefit. "I'm sorry."

He lowered himself next to me, and I moved my head, using my hair as a curtain. I couldn't let him see the puffiness of my face or the redness of my eyes. "Kagome," he murmured, and I saw him raise a hand as if to brush my hair away. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I . . . I just do not want you to see me right now." I managed another small giggle. "I look rather worse for the wear."

"That's not what I mean." His palms rested on my shoulders, and I was instantaneously reminded of Kagutsuchi. I bit back another sob. "This is more than sickness."

Oh, he had no idea how right he was. "Well . . . if it's all right, I'd rather not talk about it now." It was true enough. While part of me yearned to tell him everything, the other balked at the thought.

Thankfully, he decided not to press me. "If that's what you want." He wrapped me in his arms and hugged me gingerly from behind. "I'll see you in the morning."

Morning? I risked a glance out the window. It was past dusk, and stars were beginning to wink out from the velvety blackness of the night sky. "Yes," I answered. "I'll see you in the morning."

Once he'd finally gone, I collapsed and dissolved into tears again. Before now, I hadn't been sure how strong my feelings for Sesshoumaru were. I cared for him deeply, of course, but I wasn't sure if it was _love._

But now, there was no doubt in my mind.

So I cried. For him, for me, for both of us. For the pain I would cause once I was gone, and for all the things we would never have. Perhaps we would've had children: a little dark-haired, golden-eyed boy or a blue-eyed, silver-haired girl.

Either way, it didn't matter now. Lady Luck was no longer smiling on me, and all the things I'd hoped for, or hadn't thought of until now, would never come to be.

And, distraught as I was, I never saw the familiar silhouette outside my door.

oooooOooooo

A/N: A little glimpse into Kagome's thoughts and feelings. Will she break down and spill the beans to Sesshoumaru, or do what she thinks is best and leave him behind? Guess we'll have to wait and see!

Pleaseeeeee review!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Oh goodness . . . again, I'm amazed at the mixed responses I receive from everyone. I never expected people to actively dislike this story. On Dokuga, not to toot my own horn or anything, I've never gotten such animosity. Readers like WTR so much that I decided to post it here too. Now I'm beginning to think that was a huge mistake. If this story isn't what you're looking for, I respect that, but I'm not going to change my work. Advice is always appreciated, but I'm not a novice author and I do know what I'm doing. This is a oneshot series and it's going to stay that way. I mean, other people have oneshot series. I just don't understand why everyone seems to have such problems with mine . . .

So, this chapter is the first of the three day limit Kagutsuchi gave Kagome. Let's see what she does with it . . .

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Fourteen: First

oooooOooooo

"I'm not sure I understand, Kagome." Chisaki's brow was furrowed, and her bright eyes were disapproving. "You want to leave the celestial realm and return home?"

No. "Yes, I do, but I need your help, Chisaki. I can't get there on my own." I didn't dare look at her directly. "Please, Chisaki. You're the only one I can ask."

The earth goddess pursed her lips. "Kagome . . . I know you've only been here for a short while, but I was certain you and Sesshoumaru were happy together."

Why did this have to be so hard? My body was trembling, and it took work to keep my voice from shaking. "I've come to realize that a god and a mortal can never _truly_ be together. I have to end this while I have the chance. Sesshoumaru may not understand now, but I'm trying to save him."

Thankfully, Chisaki had no idea Sesshoumaru wanted to make me immortal. When she gave me a reluctant nod, it felt as if the weight of the world slid off my shoulders. I clasped one of her hands in mine and smiled brilliantly. "Thank you."

"I refuse to say you're welcome, since I do not approve of this in any way." She retracted her hand and folded her arms stubbornly across her chest. "When do you want to leave?"

I thought for a moment, and decided sooner would most likely be better. "Tomorrow evening, if that's convenient for you." It would give me time to tell Sesshoumaru goodbye, at the very least.

Chisaki sighed resignedly. "That's fine." Her piercing eyes caught mine for a moment, and she asked, "You're quite sure you want this?"

I wanted to tell Chisaki everything. I wanted to tell her how Kagutsuchi had threatened Sesshoumaru's life, and how I'd rather die than leave him. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow evening, then." She stood and slid the door to my room open. "Kira and I are having tea on the veranda a little later today. You're welcome to join us, if you'd like."

"I'd love to. I have something to do, but after I've finished I'll meet you there."

Once she'd gone, I walked to the small writing table in the corner of my room and sat down. Pulling out a clean sheet of paper, I dipped my brush in ink and began to write.

It was a letter to Sesshoumaru, and I filled it with all the things I'd never have a chance to say.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Shorter chapter this time, but I think I covered all the necessities.

Sorry once again for ranting. If people would actually leave reviews I could answer, I wouldn't go off in A/Ns. Also, I'd like for you readers to know what I based everyone's clothing off of for this fic ^_^ The links below will take you to a safe website where you can see what Mui and Soah, the main characters from the Bride of the Water God manwha, look like:

www . animepaper gallery /scans/ tagged /item 258945/

www . animepaper gallery /scans/ tagged /item 258978/


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Also, to **N'SPIRIT**: Yes, my username is the same on Dokuga, and to **Guest**: I'm afraid I don't know what MushiShi is. I've never heard of it before, but this story is based off **The Bride of the Water God **manhwa, which I highly recommend!

Now on with the chapter!

oooooOooooo

Chapter Fifteen: Second

oooooOooooo

The sun was setting in the west, turning distant mountains red. I watched its descent with a heavy heart, knowing this would be the last otherworldly sunset I would see.

Sesshoumaru was in his study, probably searching for ways to cut his skin. I hesitated outside the door. Every part of me screamed not to do this, that there had to be a way.

But I knew there wasn't.

I'd spent the entirety of the previous day racking my mind for a solution, but came up with nothing. Eventually I decided to act as I usually did. I had tea with Kira and Chisaki, laughed when a joke was told, answered when asked a question. I told myself I was doing well, until Sesshoumaru joined us.

Was it normal to feel such happiness and sadness at one time? The deep navy of his robes highlighted the paleness of his hair, and his molten eyes lit up at the sight of me. Such a beautiful creature . . . just looking at him made me want to throw caution to the wind and take my chances with Kagutsuchi.

But reason had given way to want, so I'd greeted him brightly as he took a seat beside me.

Now, I stood not three feet from him, letting precious time with him slip through my fingers as I argued with myself.

Disgusted, I slid the shoji door open and stepped into the room. "Sesshoumaru?"

He was sitting on a cushion behind his desk, poring over something. His back was hunched, and his silver braid was tossed over his shoulders. "Just a moment, Kagome. I'm nearly finished."

I stopped where I was, laughing inwardly. His face was so intent, so serious . . .

I sighed involuntarily, then immediately wished I could take it back. Sesshoumaru's head snapped up, his golden gaze speculative. "Are you all right?"

I nodded vigorously. "Oh, yes. I'm fine." I sincerely hoped he wouldn't see through my thin words. He was too good at reading people . . .

He set his papers aside and stretched to his feet. I bit back a groan. Of course he would notice something was wrong. "Why do you insist on hiding what you're feeling from me?" he asked when he reached me. "How can I help you if you won't tell me what you need help _with?_"

"Sesshoumaru . . ." I fisted my hands in the front of his haori. "Everything will be fine. I just . . . I need you to trust me. Please."

He was scowling, and I tried to lighten the mood with a laugh. "Oh, don't make that face." Pushing myself up on my toes, I used my fingertips to smooth away his frown, and, unbeknownst to him, memorize everything about him. The height of his cheekbones, the dark slant of his eyebrows, the curve of his lips . . . everything I would never be able to see again. "Don't worry about me." Settling back on my feet, I pulled a folded piece of paper out from within my clothes. Grinning, I pressed it into his palm. "Later tonight, I want you to read this. But not until I've gone, okay? It's much too embarrassing for you to read with me here."

I watched him tuck the small square of paper into his haori. "You are acting . . . oddly, Kagome." His amber eyes were full of suspicion. "Can you not just tell me what is happening?"

Instead of answering, I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him for all I was worth. Hopefully, with my face buried in his chest, he wouldn't realize I was crying. "Forgive me," I mumbled incoherently. "This is the only way."

Confused as he was, he still embraced me back, and I clung to him as long as I thought I could. I felt him nuzzle into my hair and_gods_ how I wanted to stay, wanted it more than anything.

Slowly, once I wasn't in danger of breaking down, I released him and captured his lips with mine. I had to meet Chisaki soon, and our kiss was nothing more than a soft brushing of lips. Reluctantly, I pulled away, but smiled so he wouldn't see how much I was hurting. "I promised Chisaki I would meet her in the center of the palace." I made for the door, pausing only to warn him, "Don't you read that letter until I am long gone, Sesshoumaru!"

I slipped outside, shutting the door behind me, and then took off at a sprint.

It wouldn't take him long to finish my letter, and I had to reach the rock garden at the center of the palace before he realized what I was planning to do, and tried to stop me. Soon, I saw the shine of Chisaki's red-gold hair and skidded to a halt before I knocked her clean to the ground. "Chisaki!"

"There you are!" She unceremoniously seized my wrist and dragged me to the small pool at the middle of the garden. "Come, we haven't much time."

I knew what to do. Not bothering to lift my hem, I stepped into the ankle-deep water of the pool and looked at Chisaki expectantly. "Ready."

No words were needed for this spell, if that's what it was. Raising a hand, Chisaki slapped her palm against a tall stone and a vibration like the beginnings of an earthquake reverberated through the small clearing.

The sparkling waters of the pool began to twist and whirl, wrapping around me until I was completely hidden from view. I tilted my head back, wanting this to be over, when I heard a cry that shattered my heart.

"_Kagome!_"

Through the swirling waters of the tornado that surrounded me, I could see the distinct gleam of Sesshoumaru's silver hair.

Startled, I cried to Chisaki above the roar of the water, "You can't let him follow me! Keep him here! Keep him _safe!_"

Then I felt the ground fall out from under me and was lost.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Awww thanks for the sweet reviews guys. I really appreciate them XD I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Sixteen: Ache

oooooOooooo

_Firefly finds his love_

_They settle into grass_

_Together_

_ ~~~ Masajo Suzuki_

oooooOooooo

The ground was cool and hard beneath me, but I couldn't find it within myself to move.

The waters of the river gradually receded, leaving me alone on the shore. Even lying face down in the grass, I knew where I was.

The sound of people, the smell of roasted fish, the lilting tune of a hocchiku . . . it was achingly familiar.

I thought of calling out, but I was so tired. The heavy material of my clothes was weighted down with water, pressing on me. Soaked hair clung to my neck, chilling me, making me shiver, but still I didn't move.

I remembered the churning currents that had sucked me away from Sesshoumaru, and I remembered what I had wanted, desperately wanted, as walls of water crushed me. But, whether it was Sesshoumaru's doing or the magic of the gods' realm, I hadn't drowned. Breathing in the water had been no different from breathing in air.

I cursed silently. Sesshoumaru would never forgive me. He would never know _why_I had left. He would never know how close to death he'd come. He would never understand . . .

Hopefully, Chisaki would be able to keep him away from me for a while. I needed time to figure out what to do next. I realized I couldn't stay in my village. That would be the first place Sesshoumaru would come looking for me.

And he _would_come. Despite how hurt he was, there was no doubt in my mind that he would come.

I shuddered, half from my drenched clothes and half from fear. In his eyes, I'd betrayed him. I could only imagine the anger, the absolute _fury_, he had to be feeling.

My throat burned, a tell-tell sign of tears. _Damn that Kagutsuchi_, I thought bitterly. _Damn him to the last circle of hell_. I knew the story of Kagutsuchi. I _knew_that he had burned his mother alive when he was born. And I had pitied him. _Pitied_that self-righteous lunatic!

A lukewarm breeze brushed by me, raising bumps on my arms. I half-hoped I'd die of pneumonia. Maybe then I would have some peace . . .

Fate, however, seemed to have something else in mind. As darkness crept in on my senses, a shrill scream echoed around me, and it was the last thing I heard as I sank gratefully into unconsciousness.

oooooOooooo

oooooOooooo

Chisaki, I decided, was as good as dead.

The fact that she was with Kira was inconsequential. This . . .this was unforgivable.

Kagome was gone. She was _gone._

Chisaki, however, didn't seem to realize the danger she was in. She took a step towards me. "Sesshoumaru-dono," she said firmly. "I am very sorry, but I have to ask you to remain here."

I hardly heard her. Rage, raw and all-consuming, rippled through me, and I snapped like wire strung too tight.

Blood rushed in my ears and violent wind whipped my hair from its braid. Rivulets of water pooled at my feet, and rain thundered down from the sky in a torrential downpour. My fingers curled into fists, and the falling rain instantly became a hurricane, flinging around my body in a whirlwind.

I couldn't understand it. _She was gone._

A delighted voice reached me through the din of my emotions. "My, my. What in the _world_ could have gotten you in such a tizzy?"

I went rigid, and realization dawned like the sun.

Kagutsuchi.

With my back facing him, a feral grin turned my lips, promising pain. "It's nothing to concern yourself with, Homusubi. Leave."

That riled him up, though he didn't show it. "Well, if you insist, I'll go. Though I was rather hoping to see Kagome today . . ."

If he thought he could hook me with that bait, he was sadly mistaken. "I doubt she would want to see you, even if she were here."

"If she were here?" Kagutsuchi's satisfaction was almost palpable. "Little brother, you don't mean to tell me that your bride has abandoned you?"

My silence was answer enough.

"Oh, this is terrible." He was in front of me now, just outside my liquid tornado. "What are you going to _do?_"

I looked at my brother with barely-concealed loathing. His flaming hair was damp from my rain, and his mouth was stretched into a too-wide smile. "Well, first," I said casually, though my anger was still apparent through its manifestations. "I'd like to know just how you convinced Kagome to leave."

Kagutsuchi's smile quickly twisted into a grimace. He patted the left side of his chest. "Ouch. That really hurt, Sesshoumaru! You think I would threaten your bride?"

Twisting my wrists, I watched blankly as twin whips slashed Kagutsuchi across the face. "Have you forgotten, Homusubi, who it was that saved your life the day Mother died?" I whipped him again across the collarbone before he could move. "Have you forgotten how Father tried to _dismember_ you, and that I was the one who saved you?" The whips moved faster, landing blows so quickly I couldn't tell where he was hit. "I see that my effort was wasted, but no matter. I'll finish what Father started here and now."

"And just how do you plan on managing that, Mizuhame?" Kagutsuchi smirked through his pain. "You would kill your own brother over a _human wench?_"

Smiling, I extended my arms and watched Kagutsuchi's eyes widen in horror. "Who said anything," I murmured, "about killing you?"

oooooOooooo

A/N: I hope that was okay ^_^ I feel like it wasn't one of my best, but I tried my hardest!

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Seventeen: Dawn

oooooOooooo

_Dawn gifts a soft touch_

_An invitation to love_

_Sweetest surrender_

_ ~~~ Mia Rose_

oooooOooooo

For the thousandth time, I wondered how Sesshoumaru was.

Six days had passed since my departure and, while Chisaki was powerful in her own right, I highly doubted she had managed to detain Sesshoumaru for so long.

He was either so angry with me he had no desire to bring me back, or . . . something was wrong.

I liked to think he was so furious that he never wanted to see me again. While the thought was painful, it was easier than him showing up unannounced at my family's home. If I saw him, I wasn't certain how I would react.

"Kagome?"

I twisted my neck to look at my mother. "Mother, you should go back to sleep. It's much too early for you to be awake."

"I could say the same to you." In truth, it was very early in the morning, but it was what I was accustomed to after my time with Sesshoumaru. "I'm used to having to roll you out of bed myself."

I smiled weakly. "I suppose I've changed, haven't I?"

My mother grimaced, as though the thought physically pained her. I wasn't surprised. Since my return, she'd behaved as if I'd never left. My clothes, the ones I had worn the night I was found on the bank of the river, were tucked safely away in her room. Everything that could be associated with the gods had either been destroyed or hidden.

Well, _almost_everything.

"Kagome," my mother said again, interrupting my musings. "I was hoping . . . perhaps you would have breakfast with us today?"

Puzzled, I replied, "Don't I have breakfast with you every day?"

"For a little while, yes. But you do nothing but pick at your food and then lock yourself in your room." She was obviously worried about me, but I would be lying if I said nothing was wrong.

"Mother . . . it's only been a few days. I need to readjust to living here again. Perhaps . . ." I exhaled softly. "Perhaps it would be best if I didn't come to breakfast at all. I plan on leaving here as soon as I possibly can, so I think it would be easier for everyone if I kept to myself."

"_Leave?_ But . . . darling, you've only just come back to us."

"I know." She wouldn't understand, not even if I explained. When had my life become so complicated? I turned my back on her. "Would you please leave me alone? I don't mean to be rude. I just . . . need to be alone, if you wouldn't mind."

I heard the shoji door slide shut and the retreating sound of my mother's footsteps. I was hurting my family, but it couldn't be helped. It really was for their own good.

I stood from my bed and crossed the room to my windows. Silently, I pried them open and pushed myself up and out, slipping to the ground as quietly as I could. I hurried down the worn footpath leading to the river, anxiously glancing over my shoulder. As long as my father didn't see me, I would be safe.

Finally, I came to the small outcropping of rock I visited every morning. After situating myself on a boulder, I pulled a pad of paper from my robes and slowly began to flip through it.

It was like a journal of my experiences in the gods' realm. Only instead of using words, I used pictures. The first was of Sesshoumaru on the day I met him. I remembered trying to recreate the exact color of his eyes, the shine of his hair, the quirk of his mouth . . .

I quickly flipped to the next page. For the next hour or so, I sat by the river, reminiscing on the past month of my life. Of all thirty or so of my pictures, Sesshoumaru was in nearly every one.

I laughed inwardly. If my mother ever saw this, she'd set fire to it and dance around it as it burned.

Sighing, I leaned out over the water, looking at my reflection. Oh, I looked awful. Bruise-like shadows circled my eyes and my skin was ghostly pale. I'd lost weight, and my cheekbones were extremely prominent on my face. I hoped Sesshoumaru never saw me like this . . .

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind that I pulled back, suddenly wary.

With all of his power, who knew what he could do?

oooooOooooo

A/N: I guess this is sort of a filler chapter, but I'm happy with it so I hope you all are too! ^-^

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: You guys are so awesome :D Here's another chapter, just for you reviewers!

oooooOooooo

Chapter Eighteen: Ice

oooooOooooo

_Winter mist—_

_Memories of embracing_

_And being embraced_

_ ~~~ Masajo Suzuki_

oooooOooooo

"You're looking rather pathetic, 'Subi."

Kagutsuchi's glowing black eyes regarded me coolly. "I could say the same to you, Mizuhame." He spit feebly in my direction. "Come to gloat? Or, maybe you've finally decided to rid the world of me?"

I smirked. "Eager for death, brother?"

Kagutsuchi grinned back, his fanged teeth apparent even in the dark. "Well, if you aren't here to end my suffering, then why _are_you here?"

"Can I not visit with my only family?" I circled him slowly, taking in the effects his prison was having on his body. "Since you appear to be on knocking on death's door, I want to spend whatever time I can with you, Homusubi."

He snorted derisively. "Even after all these thousands of years, I cannot understand you, Sesshoumaru. Who would've thought you were one for torture?"

I came to a stop behind him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're not the only one surprised. I've been known to have violent tendencies." Tracing my fingertips along the shoulder blade, I wondered at the satisfaction I felt as ice embedded into his skin. "But I've shocked myself with my cruelty towards you, dear brother."

Laughing painfully, Kagutsuchi shook his head in disbelief. "And they say _I'm_the monster. I'm impressed and, dare I say it, _proud_of you, Sesshoumaru. You're well on your way to corruption."

"Corruption?" I barked a laugh. "Perhaps if you were innocent, Kagutsuchi. But we both know that's not true." I continued my circle, dragging my hand along his skin. "I saw Kagome today and, I have to say I was not at all pleased."

"Are you still going on about that?" Kagutsuchi clucked at me disapprovingly. "How many times have I told you to stop blaming me? I didn't make her leave."

"I know." Nearly every inch of his exposed skin was blue and frostbitten. "I also know that I'm an essentially selfish being and that bringing Kagome here in the first place was foolish and irresponsible. But I've been telling myself that, maybe if she were happier with her family, I could bring myself to leave her there. However, that doesn't appear to be the case."

"Then bring her back." Kagutsuchi's face twisted into a grotesquely malignant expression. "Bring her back. There's nothing stopping you."

"That's where you're wrong." I extended my hand and covered his face. "You're turning out to be quite the problem."

Frost coated his skin, and I watched his black eyes turn white. "Contrary to what you may be thinking," I said over his muffled screams, "I'm not _enjoying_ this. While part of me is very satisfied seeing you suffer divine retribution, you're my brother, Kagutsuchi." I pulled away and let him take deep, heaving breaths. "I've never understood why you've hated me the way you do."

"Do you think I don't _remember?_" he bit out once he caught his breath. "Do you think I don't remember what Mother said to you before she died?" He struggled desperately with his icy restraints. "She told you to _kill_me, Sesshoumaru! And maybe you didn't do it then, but you will eventually, so _pardon me_ for trying to save my own _skin!_"

I blinked in disbelief. "Kill you?" Abruptly, all my frustration swelled within me and burst out at once. "_Kill you?_" I was at a complete loss for words. "You . . . Kagutsuchi, you're absolutely ridiculous. No wonder you're a _lunatic._"

I snapped my fingers and his manacles instantaneously melted. He collapsed on the floor, his ice-covered body trembling. I knelt beside him. "Mother never told me to kill you, Kagutsuchi."

His eyes, still white, rounded in astonishment. "What do you mean?" he wheezed out. "I _heard_her . . ."

"Heard wrong, it seems. The only thing she ever told me to do," I said gently, "was _control_ you. She knew you would be wild and unpredictable, Homusubi. Someone had to look after you."

Kagutsuchi opened his mouth, but didn't seem able to form words. I stood and made for the door. "Perhaps now that you know the truth, you won't be so against Kagome being here. But, should you _ever_ threaten her in any way _again,_" I said darkly, "I will show you no mercy, Kagutsuchi. Consider yourself lucky."

I left him lying on the floor, wrapped in self-doubt.

oooooOooooo

A/N: ^-^ Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you again wonderful reviewers! Also, I'd like to ask you all something. I'm starting a new story for a different fandom, but I wanted to know if you readers prefer stories written in **first person POV or third person POV**. Please leave a review or send me a PM with your response. Thanks!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Nineteen: Reunion

oooooOooooo

_Night; and once again_

_The while I wait for you, cold wind_

_Turns into rain_

_ ~~~Masaoka Shiki_

oooooOooooo

From outside my bedroom window, I watched a storm brewing over the horizon.

Black clouds turned the golden light of dusk dingy grey, and light rain spattered on the ground. In the distance, thunder sounded like a drum, making me tremble. I turned away, cursing my luck. It was sure to be a bad storm, and no fool would dare travel in such weather.

I slipped from my room and padded down the hall to the kitchen for some tea. For some reason, anxiousness was coiled in my stomach and, no matter how I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Whether it be good or bad I didn't know, but the expectant sensation made me nervous.

It was partially the reason I'd wanted to depart today. I had already dallied here for too long. With each passing day, I grew more and more tense, waiting for Sesshoumaru to make an appearance. The last eight days had felt like an eternity.

I finally reached the kitchen and scooped the teapot off the low table. Thankfully, my mother kept warm water ready at all times for tea. I quickly poured myself a cup and sipped at it tentatively. Unsurprisingly, it did nothing to ease my worry, and I noticed with some shock how hard my hands were shaking.

Setting the cup aside, I raked fingers through my hair, trying to calm myself. It's the storm, I thought. It was strangely reminiscent of the day I'd been sacrificed, so it naturally had me on edge.

I pondered the thought for a moment. Reminiscent . . .

I froze, eyes wide in disbelief. _Of course._

He was coming.

Cupping a hand over my mouth, I felt tears prick at my eyes. Oh . . . oh, god . . .

How had I not realized this earlier? All the signs were there! The clouds, the rain, even the wind: it all made sense.

Well, I absolutely refused to sit here and wait for him to come for me. I would have to brave the storm. I spun around, intent on getting my packed things from my room, and nearly shrieked in astonishment.

I was too late.

In the dark of the kitchen, his molten eyes regarded me without emotion. The dark blue of his robes melted into the black of the room, and his silver-white hair turned washed-out grey in the gloom.

Obscured by shadows, I hadn't seen him. He could've been there the whole time for all I knew.

I felt my heart drop into my stomach, and nausea threatened to overwhelm me. Frantically, I thought of ways to escape him. My chances were slim, but I had to try something. His silence was making me more than uneasy.

But, god, if the sight of him didn't make me want to fly . . .

Unshed tears clouded my vision, and I retreated a step. His gaze zeroed in on the small action, and he finally moved, raising his left hand.

Though it was hard to see, I could tell he was holding something. It looked familiar . . .

I gasped, unable to stop myself. My knees buckled, refusing to support me, and I braced myself on the table behind me.

My sketchbook.

How . . . _how?_No one knew about my sketchbook except me. My heart pounded, filling me with adrenaline. Could it be . . . had he been _watching_me?

It was entirely possible. With his abilities, it was most likely as easy as breathing.

I mentally shook myself. I couldn't become distracted. Yes, he had my sketchbook. Yes, he'd probably seen all my drawings of him, but there was nothing I could do about it now. I needed only to concern myself with escaping.

Suddenly, I remembered the back door that led out into the woods. It was perhaps six feet away from me, and hidden from Sesshoumaru's view. If I could get to it fast enough, I would be gone before he had time to react.

Now if only he would stop _staring_ at me. If I made any move to run, he'd be in front of me before I could blink. Sighing inwardly, I decided to be patient. When an opportunity presented itself, I would take full advantage.

Being patient proved to be a task, however. The more we sat in silence, the more I wanted to say _something_. The tension between us was palpable, and I honestly did not care for it. Why had he come so far if he was only going to stand there? Was he content watching my nerves become more and more strained? In less than two minutes, the urge to rip my hair out by the roots was almost uncontainable.

Then, with one word, he shattered the suffocating quiet: "Kagome."

Unthinkingly, I turned and fled, reaching the door in record time and flinging it open. I raced out into the rain, running as hard as I could, heedless of the danger. I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear how much I'd hurt him. I didn't want to hear how I'd betrayed his trust. So, like a coward, I sprinted away into the forest.

Lightning split the sky above me and I screamed and lost my balance. My foot caught on the hem of my long kimono, sending me sprawling beneath a tree. I landed hard on my side and grasped desperately at the bark as the air was knocked from me.

But still I didn't stop. I couldn't afford to let him catch me. I couldn't let him take me back. Struggling up, I leaned heavily against the tree and started off again, this time at a much slower pace. The rain was coming down in torrents that made it difficult to see, and I knew it was his doing.

He was trying to make me give up so he could find me, but he should've known better than to think this would stop me.

I tread carefully over roots and fallen branches, keeping my treacherous hem fisted in one hand. My hair was hopelessly tangled with bits of leaves and underbrush, and fine red cuts from the occasional thorn decorated the bare skin of my legs, but I was determined. I would give Kagutsuchi no reason to hurt Sesshoumaru.

Then, I made a mistake.

There really was no excuse for my stupidity. I should've _known_ to avoid bodies of water of all sizes but, like a complete dimwit, I stepped into a puddle. It wasn't even a _deep_puddle, though that obviously made no difference.

Before I could move, his arms closed around me like a vice from behind, holding me prisoner. My surprise lasted for less than a second, and then I screeched at the top of my lungs.

"Let _go!_" I kicked furiously at him. "Let me go this instant!"

The rain had stopped the moment he caught me, so his response was easy to hear. "No."

I dug my nails uselessly into his forearms. "You can't take me back!" I cried. "_You can't!_ You don't understand!"

"I understand more than you think." He spun with me still in his arms and I knew he was headed to the river. "And I am taking you back."

"_No!_" Desperate, I began to beg. "Please, Sesshoumaru. _Please_leave me here." Hot tears spilled down my cheeks as I tipped my head back to look at him. "I can't go back. You say you understand, but you don't!"

He swung me around in his embrace, his eyes blazing. "Are you sure? Because what I know may surprise you." Crushing me against him, he kissed me with bruising force, holding me in place with one of his hands at the back of my head. Despite my upset, I responded without hesitation and burrowed my fingers in his starlight hair.

I hadn't known how much I'd missed him until this very moment.

"Kagome," he murmured, brushing his lips gently against mine. "I know Kagutsuchi threatened you."

Pulling back, I looked at him incredulously. "How . . . how can you know?"

"I can be very persuasive when I want to be." His palm was warm on my neck, and his eyes were bright as he looked me over. "Have you lost weight?" he asked abruptly.

Flushing, I focused on some point past his shoulder. "I haven't really had an appetite."

Sesshoumaru's grip on me tightened convulsively. "You must take care of yourself, Kagome. No matter how upset you are."

"_Upset?_" I gawked at him. "I'm upset when they don't have the tofu I like at the market. Do you honestly think I could bring myself to eat after that manipulative bastard told me he would tear you apart and burn you alive in _front of me?_" The last eight days of worry and frustration came spewing out as I continued without thinking, "Do you have any idea how many times I thought of killing myself? I had no way of knowing whether you were safe or if he was torturing you or if he'd just decided to kill you because he felt like it. And I couldn't live with myself, either. Never would I have left you if I'd had a choice. All I could think of was how much I hurt you and—"

He kissed me again, effectively cutting me off. "I do not _ever,_" he growled out, "want to hear of you killing yourself."

Whoops. I supposed I could have omitted that particular part. Swallowing, I said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you that."

I watched as Sesshoumaru attempted to keep a hold on himself. "I do want to know one thing," he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I exhaled sharply. "I knew you would try to stop me, but there was no way I was taking any chances when it came to your life."

He chuckled, and the sound filled me with butterflies. "I've never had anyone protect me before. I must say it's a nice feeling."

I laughed softly for the first time in days. "You should get used to it. I'm ridiculously overprotective when it comes to people I love."

He stiffened. "Love?"

I felt my face heat in mortification. "I mean . . . well, um, that's not, uh . . ." I fumbled pathetically for something to say. "May we stop by my house before we leave? I have a few things I'd like to take with us."

For the first time, I heard him laugh outright.

"For you, koishii, anything."

ooooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! Please don't forget to tell me if you like stories written 1st or 3rd person POV :D Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Twenty: Home

oooooOooooo

Before I knew Kagome, I had never experienced bloodlust to such a staggering degree.

In the heat of battle, I'd often found myself slipping between sanity and the desire to cause as much carnage as I was able. This was not an uncommon occurrence during war, though the last one I'd taken part in had been nearly two thousand years before.

But this . . . to stand in front of a man, a _mortal_, in fact, and have an almost irresistible urge to rip his throat out, was not common.

I felt Kagome's fingertips caress my face delicately in an attempt to calm me. "Don't do anything you'll regret," she whispered. "I didn't know he would be here but he _is_ my father and, while I do not hold any special affection towards him, I wouldn't be here without him. Remember that."

I nodded slightly, not trusting myself to speak.

She gripped one of my hands firmly and faced her parents. "Mother, Father," she began, "this is Sesshoumaru-dono. My husband."

_My husband._I certainly liked the sound of that.

Her mother let out a small sort of whimper and fell to her knees, bowing in respect. "Sesshoumaru-dono, it is a pleasure to meet you." Her slight frame was trembling. "Welcome to our home."

Her father, however, had a drastically different reaction.

"Girl, you expect us to believe this man is the water god?" he said in outrage. His small, watery eyes were brimming with fury, and his breath stank of sake. "What were you doing while you were gone? Whoring it up with a local village boy?"

I could understand how he wouldn't think I was a god. At Kagome's request, my hair was faded black and my eyes were golden brown in an effort to make myself look 'normal'.

But that did not give him the right to speak to Kagome in such a manner.

Her small hand tightened around my own, like she knew my thoughts. "Father, this _is_ Sesshoumaru-dono. I have no reason to lie."

Veins bulged in the man's neck as he shouted, "Then why did he dump you back with us after only a_month?_ We were finally rid of you! I knew I should've sold you when I had the chance! At least then we never would've had to see your worthless hide again!"

Her father's harsh words didn't seem to faze Kagome, but I would not have it. In a move so fast my body blurred, I had the disgusting human dangling by the neck. Rain thundered down from the heavens and my eyes flashed furious amber as I slowly crushed his windpipe. "You would do well to remember who you are speaking to," I whispered dangerously. "I will not have you degrading my wife, you insolent piece of _filth._ I've already blessed you and your insignificant village with one drought because of your thoughtlessness. I can easily do it again."

In my rage, I savagely threw the little insect to the side, grinning when he collided violently with a tree. There was a sound like snapping bone, and he cried out in pain. "It would be in your best interest to learn some respect for your betters, fool." I glanced back at Kagome's mother, who was soaked and looked as though she might faint. "My apologies, Higurashi-san. My temper got the best of me."

She waved away my sentiments with a shaking hand. "Please, do not apologize. He more than deserved it for insulting you, Sesshoumaru-dono. He is fortunate to have not gotten worse."

Fortunate, indeed, to still be breathing.

"Well, please give Souta my love, Mother," Kagome said as she came up beside me. "I'm not sure when I'll see him again and I think it's time we returned home."

Turning, she laced her arm through mine and began to lead me away. "That was completely unnecessary, Sesshoumaru!"

I shrugged elegantly. "You may call it unnecessary, but I call it divine punishment."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're so ridiculous sometimes," she said as we passed the now-unconscious form of her father.

And just because I wanted to, I gave him a swift kick in the head. "I've been told."

oooooOooooo

A/N: Review? Please?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello all! I was so glad to hear so many of you enjoyed the last chapter. And to **Animelover9280**, this is not _Bride of the Water God_ but it is based off that manhwa :) Now I hope you all like this update!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Twenty-One: Enlightenment

oooooOooooo

"But _I_want to spend time with you too, Kagome!" Chisaki whined pitifully. "I've missed you!"

Hiding a laugh behind my hand, I composed myself and said, "I know, Chisaki, and I've missed you too. But you must understand how Sesshoumaru is feeling right now. He can't help fearing that something will take me away again."

Chisaki snorted at that, surprising me. "I feel very sorry for whatever tries to take you away. I have never seen Sesshoumaru so furious. When I told him that I couldn't let him follow you, I honestly thought he might attack me. And then Kagutsuchi chose to make an appearance, which I have to say was not one of his brighter ideas, but it did make Sesshoumaru forget all about me."

"Wait a moment." Confusion creased my brow, and I had to ask, "You mean to tell me that, even after I did what Kagutsuchi instructed, he still came here?"

"Yes. But you needn't worry, Kagome." Chisaki sipped delicately at her tea and gave a contented sigh. "Sesshoumaru's fury was more than that devil bargained for."

"How do you mean?"

"Well . . ." Abruptly, Chisaki seemed uncomfortable. "Do not let this bother you, Kagome, but I feel you should know what happened those eight days you were gone." Setting her tea to the side, Chisaki regarded me seriously. "The day you fled, Sesshoumaru captured Kagutsuchi."

My previous confusion increased tenfold. "And that is bad?"

"No, but . . ." Chisaki began to fidget with nervousness. "For six days straight, Sesshoumaru imprisoned Kagutsuchi and tortured him."

"_Tortured?_" I gasped. "Are . . . are you sure? I mean, I never would've thought Sesshoumaru was capable of something like that."

"Oh, he is more than capable. You must understand that these are different times, Kagome. Peaceful times. However, two-thousand years ago, this was not the case."

Still bewildered beyond reason, I inquired, "What happened two-thousand years ago?"

"War happened." Chisaki closed her eyes in remembrance. "It was . . . horrifying. We did not kill each other, for there are few ways to kill a god, but there were . . . other methods."

I felt the blood leave my face. "Like torture."

"Yes, like torture." Chisaki took a shuddering breath, and she was obviously not happy with what she was going to say. "And Sesshoumaru was the very best at what he did."

oooooOooooo

A/N: Please review dears!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: No note! Just enjoy! :D

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Twenty-Two: Incident

oooooOooooo

"_I can be very persuasive when I want to be._"

Shivering, I banished the memory from my mind and scurried along the hard paneled floors. This was crazy. Here I was, _running from Sesshoumaru_, because of his past. It was utterly preposterous.

So why was I so afraid_?_

No matter how I tried, his words from the day he came for me refused to leave my mind. After my conversation with Chisaki, I'd left her to her own devices and spent the entirety of my day alone, sitting in my room.

I had no right to judge him for things that happened two-thousand years ago. I just couldn't see him torturing someone. It seemed so out of character.

But then, how well did I really know him?

I wanted time to ponder these recent discoveries, so as the sun had set behind the distant mountains I'd slipped from my room and was now headed to the one place I knew would bring me peace.

The towering ferns of the gardens came into view, and I hurried onto the stone path leading to the koi pond.

Evenings here were truly wondrous. Night-blooming flowers stretched for the sky, and softly glowing butterflies flitted lazily through the cool air, their thin wings pearly and translucent. Thick green grass tickled the bottoms of my bare feet, and I started as I disturbed the hundreds of bright lightning bugs resting amongst the blades.

Settling near the edge of the pond, I slid my feet into its warm waters and laughed when I felt the curious touch of a fish. I leaned forward, my hair making a black shroud around me, and touched a gentle finger to the water's surface, watching the ripples.

I sincerely loved it here. Not just the gardens, but the whole of the gods' realm. Living in my village could never compare.

Unexpectedly, ripples stronger than my own made my knees sway. I looked up, perplexed, and nearly screamed at the top of my lungs.

Sesshoumaru, in all his naked glory, stood waist-deep in the center of the pond.

Well, I couldn't be sure he _was_naked, but I had no intentions of finding out. Didn't he know how inappropriate it was to be so unclothed out in the open? What with the way his hair was clinging to his body and the droplets of water sticking to his skin, it was _beyond_ indecent.

I narrowed my eyes as a sudden thought struck me. He had to know I was here. He _had to._

As quietly as I could manage, I withdrew my legs from the lake and slowly inched backward. I would absolutely die of humiliation if he turned around and caught me trying to sneak away, so I crawled on my hands and knees, attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible. Wayward branches from the surrounding flowers snagged the bare skin of my shoulders and neck, but I'd be damned if I let Sesshoumaru see me and persevered.

"Wife, what are you doing?"

Damn.

He was behind me, and I didn't dare look at him. "Nothing, Sesshoumaru. I think I may have dropped an earring here earlier today."

"That's odd." I heard the swish of silk against silk and breathed a silent sigh of relief.

"It's not so odd," I replied while searching for my nonexistent jewelry. "I frequently lose things."

"No." I felt him crouch beside me. "It's odd because you wore no earrings today."

My searching fingers froze. "O-Of course I did," I stuttered.

In one sweeping movement he had me on my feet facing him. "You must be very embarrassed if you insist on lying to me like this."

Pink tinged my cheeks. "How could I not be embarrassed?" I muttered.

His lips pulled up into a smirk. "If you recall, we are, for all purposes,married, Kagome." He tugged me close and buried his face in my hair. "So modest, but I wouldn't have you any other way."

All right, now he was really embarrassing me.

He held me closer and, as I stood in his embrace, I realized two things. One, he was still soaking wet, which would undoubtedly mean _I_was soaked as well. Two . . .

His entire upper body was bare.

Oh . . . my goodness.

I flushed from head to toe and immediately tried to escape. "It's late, Sesshoumaru. I—"

"Wait," he murmured. "I have something to ask you."

Eager as I was to get out of my current compromising position, I didn't notice how tense he was. "Yes? What is it?"

Setting his palms on my shoulders, he lifted his head to look me straight in the eyes, his silken hair brushing my cheeks. His irises burned gold, stunning me with their intensity.

"Will you . . . marry me, Kagome?"

oooooOooooo

A/N: Oooo more drama! ^-^


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: No note! Just enjoy!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Twenty-Three: Proposal

oooooOooooo

My heart screamed "_Yes!_"

My mind screeched "_No!_"

It was a reaction that startled me. Had Chisaki's revelation affected me so much?

Setting aside my warring emotions, I understood why he was asking me this, but I still had to say it. "We're married, Sesshoumaru."

It appeared that he was expecting this response. "Kagome," he said, a warning tone in his voice, "do not play coy with me."

Coy? How was stating the obvious truth _coy?_"I do not 'play coy', Sesshoumaru."

"Don't you?" His expression was bemused. "If I may, would you let me ask you something?"

Was he confusing me on purpose? "Of course, but I fail to see what—"

"Hear my question," he interrupted, topaz eyes twinkling, "and then you will see." Elegant fingers crept up to hold my face and his full mouth quirked in a playful smile. "My question is: when a man and a woman love each other," he started, and cast me a meaningful glance, making me blush, "is it not customary for them to marry?"

"I-It is," I stammered out.

"Then I have yet another question for you," he continued. I was beginning to lose focus on his words, and concentrated instead on the shadows his lashes made against his cheekbones. He was so unearthly beautiful, it was a wonder I'd heard anything he said. He had to know what his closeness did to me.

His thumbs pressed my cheeks gently and my eyes snapped to his. "Are you listening?"

Blood rushed to my face, and I cursed the pink that stained my skin. "Oh, yes. I'm listening."

It was clear he thought otherwise, but he said nothing. "Here is my second question, then, Kagome: do you know," he whispered, so lowly I could scarcely understand him, "how much I love you?"

My previously racing heart stopped altogether.

All my surroundings fell away, and there was only him, and my own disbelief. Had . . . had I heard him correctly? Did he honestly . . . love me? _Me?_

"Your expression tells me everything." Unexpectedly, he laughed. "Your opinion of yourself must be low, indeed, Kagome. How could you not think I loved you?"

Blinking, I forced myself to speak. "It isn't that I thought you _didn't_ love me," I answered, and as I said the words I knew them to be true. "I suppose I just never . . . I never _did_ think about it. I've never wondered about it."

He seemed to find my answer satisfactory. "Well, this leads me to my third and final question." He paused, and I saw uncertainty flash in his eyes for the briefest of moments before it disappeared. "Do you . . . love _me?_"

I could've sworn I saw him swallow in nervousness, and I held back a chuckle. The answer was so absurdly obvious it was ridiculous he even asked, but I hesitated. I remembered Chisaki's words from earlier in the day, and I wondered if what I'd been told made me view Sesshoumaru in a different light.

So I looked at him, _really_looked at him, and contemplated everything I saw: the curve of his jaw, the line of his mouth, even the way his wet eyelashes clumped together, and, as I watched him seemingly fidget under my scrutiny, I smiled.

"Yes."

oooooOooooo

A/N: Please review dears!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay, you guys need to READ THIS: My laptop is nearly shot. I got a new charger, but my laptop battery is on its last leg. I'm going to update as much as I can before that happens. And you guys should also check my profile regularly because it's what I use to keep all of you updated on what's happening. So if you haven't checked my profile recently, DO IT NOW! Lol :D Please enjoy!

S**esshoumaru's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Twenty-Four: Moments

oooooOooooo

"Tell me, Kira," I intoned lightly, glancing up from the scrolls spread across my writing table, "when do you plan to marry Chisaki?"

Shock contorted his expression before he quickly schooled it back into one of blank indifference. "I cannot say, Sesshoumaru. I suppose when I feel the time is right."

I arched a brow in incredulity. "When the time is right?" I repeated. "And how are you to know when that time will be?"

My questioning was making him extremely uncomfortable, and I laughed silently at him as he shifted uneasily. "Well . . . I'm sure I'll know it when it happens."

"You sound as if you do not believe your own words, Kira. And, if I did not know any better, I would say you're more than a little nervous when it comes to the prospect of marriage." Standing from behind my table, I gestured for him to follow and left my study. "I never thought a day would come where I heard the god of death making such feeble excuses."

I practically felt his sigh of exasperation as he moved to walk alongside me. "Sesshoumaru, simply because you yourself are so happily married does not mean it will end the same way for everyone, so forgive me for having a few reservations."

"Ah, but you forget that my wife had no interest in being married to me before coming here," I replied, and then smirked. "Though it would seem she's very interested now."

"Oh?" Kira said, looking at me curiously. "And what makes you say that?"

It took tremendous effort on my part not to grin like a fool. "Just the fact that I've asked her to marry me a second time of her own accord, and she's said yes."

Kira stilled in surprise, and then clapped me on the shoulder. "Wonderful news, Sesshoumaru," he said enthusiastically. "I can't even recall when the last wedding was, let alone the last one in your country."

"Indeed. It's been a while." We now walked the stone path that wound through the gardens, and I wondered how long it would be before Kira took notice.

Silence hung easily between us and, just when I had nearly convinced myself that Kira really was more dense than I'd originally given him credit for, he asked, "Where exactly are we going, Sesshoumaru?"

Finally. "Into the forest. This is the quickest way."

His confusion was palpable, which made this all the more entertaining for me. "For what reason?"

"If I were to tell you, it would ruin the surprise," I answered. "Your patience shall be rewarded."

And, at long last, we arrived at our destination. Towering trees circled us, and I led Kira onward. Soon, the sounds of feminine laughter and splashing reached us, spurring us forward and, as I stepped into the glen, I paused to look back at Kira. "You remember what you were saying about waiting for the right moment?" I asked while pushing aside vegetation that obstructed our view. He nodded, so I continued, "This may be it."

Two women stood knee-deep in crystal clear water, braiding lilies into each other's hair. The white of their underclothes turned transparent, clinging to their bodies, and left little to the imagination. Kira inhaled sharply, his breath seeming to catch in his chest, and I smirked in triumph. Perfect.

Hastily, I left Kira and moved silently along the bank, staying hidden from Kagome behind the heavily flowering plants. Then, once I was certain I was far enough from both Chisaki and Kira, I flexed my fingers and bid Kagome towards me.

With graceful steps, she edged away from her friend, letting my currents lead her. I found myself enthralled of her, watching her lithe movements. Her impossibly thick hair dragged the water's surface, creating ripples, and I caught myself envying every lily tangled into her tresses.

Gods, but did she know how she had me wrapped around her finger?

Finally, she walked onto the shore, her hands and eyes immediately seeking me. "Sesshoumaru?" she whispered unsurely, her sweet voice ringing in my ears. "Where are you?"

"Come this way, koishii," I murmured back, extending my hand to her. "Here there are no thorns."

Grasping my fingers, she slid easily through the brush and down the slight incline into my waiting arms, laughing when she nearly threw me off balance. "Do you think this worked?" she asked breathlessly, her azure eyes shining. "I would so love to help Chisaki with her wedding preparations!"

I pulled her close, chuckling, and touched her forehead to mine. "So long as you do not forego your _own_ preparations, Kagome."

A familiar pink color painted her cheeks, and I felt her heart skip like a stone across water. "Well, that goes without saying," she responded unsteadily.

Suddenly, an ecstatic scream shattered the quiet of the forest, startling birds into flight, and I looked down at Kagome knowingly. "It would seem we were successful yet again."

"Oh, we should congratulate them!" Kagome tugged gently on my hand. "Let's go, Sesshoumaru!"

I, however, had different ideas. "Let them have their moment, Kagome," I said as I drew her closer, brushing my lips softly against hers, "so that we can have our own."

I felt her smile, and then was lost in the warmth of her embrace.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you all liked it! Sorry again for the delay in chapters, but I have a lot on my plate right now. Please review!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Trying to make up for lost time, so here's a new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you for the reviews!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Twenty-Five: Wedding I

oooooOooooo

As I watched Chisaki kneel beside Kira, her painted face beaming with happiness, I felt my heart lurch nervously.

Soon, that would be me, dressed once again in a brilliant white wedding kimono, and willingly offering myself to Sesshoumaru.

The thought made me look at him, and I started when I caught him staring, his honey eyes burning intensely.

I turned away, feeling my heavily adorned hair quiver precariously as I did. One look from him and butterflies were wreaking havoc in my stomach. It could not be healthy.

But, as I felt his gaze linger, I couldn't help the feminine pride welling up within me.

Now, Chisaki and Kira stood from their silk cushions, and I felt happy tears prick my eyes. Weddings never ceased to make me cry, and it seemed celestial weddings were no different.

As they strode past, I, along with the rest of the wedding procession, abandoned our seats and bowed to the new couple in respect before following them out into the cool night.

I scarcely had time to appreciate the lovely decorations, the glimmering, floating lanterns, the twinkling lights of tiny, unearthly creatures, or the soft melody of the shamisen, before I was seized roughly by the arm and spun to face an incredulous-looking god.

"Izanami," he breathed, his amber eyes disbelieving, and I stiffened in surprise.

Oh, _no._ No, no, _no._

"Forgive me, kami-dono," I said gently while pulling myself from his grasp, "but I'm afraid you're mistaken." I took in the height of his cheekbones, the bridge of his nose, and the fiery red of his hair, feeling my heart plummet as I did. "I am Kagome."

He regarded me silently for a moment, and I could tell he honestly did not want to believe me. Then, unexpectedly, he retreated a step and smiled sadly.

"I see now," he murmured quietly. "My apologies, Kagome-dono."

And he disappeared.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Short, but pivotal. Let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here's the new chapter for you guys :D

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Twenty-Six: Sake

oooooOooooo

"Sesshoumaru?"

I watched, somewhat in awe, as Sesshoumaru smoothly excused himself from a throng of admirers and laced his fingers with mine. "Yes?"

I was rather taken aback by the malicious glares I was suddenly receiving. "Forgive me for interrupting," I said quietly, ignoring the murderous looks of various goddesses, "but I must tell you something."

Immediately, he was concerned. "What is it?" he asked as he grasped my chin and lifted my eyes to his. "Tell me."

"I . . . I . . ." Goodness, I couldn't even speak! I took a deep, calming breath and tried to relax. "I met your father."

His reaction was . . . unexpected.

Fear twisted across his face, which in turn made _me_afraid, and he hugged me against his chest. "_Where?_" he whispered harshly, his golden gaze searching the partiers above my head. "Tell me where, Kagome!"

Belatedly, I noticed how tightly I was clinging to the front of his clothes. "You needn't worry, Sesshoumaru. He left after . . . after I told him my name."

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Explain everything to me. What happened?"

So I did, leaving nothing out, and at the end I found myself seated beside him as he drank cup after cup of sake.

For the first time, I watched a god become inebriated.

I hadn't even known gods could _get_drunk.

Eventually, I decided to intervene. "Koishii," I said, and blushed as the endearment slipped from my lips, "that's enough." Tenderly, I gripped his wrist and plucked the sake dish from his grasp. "I think it's time we retired for the evening."

Slowly, he looked at me, his normally pale cheeks tinged pink from alcohol, and gave me a happy smile. "You called me koishii."

I blinked. And then, unable to help myself, I cupped a palm over my mouth and _laughed,_laughed so hard I felt tears in my eyes and my lungs ached from lack of air.

"Oh, Kagome-koi, why are you crying? Are you sad?"

_Kagome-koi!_ This brought around a whole other bout of laughter, and it was quite a struggle for me to catch my breath. "No, Sesshoumaru, I'm not sad." I paused here as giggles threatened to escape me. "You're . . . you're just very funny."

"I am?" he asked delightedly.

Oh, my poor lungs were going to burst if he kept this up. "Yes, you are, but I think it's time for us to leave while you can still walk."

A long, _long_ while later, I finally had Sesshoumaru in his room. The trip here had been interesting, to say the least, and now I had him sitting in front of me on his bed as I gingerly pulled decorative pins and golden needles from his silvery hair.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"I feel rather . . . ill."

"Well," I said as I freed the last of the pins, "come rest your head in my lap. Considering the amount of sake you had, I'm not surprised."

He settled against me, his loose hair pooling around us. Soothingly, I brushed his bangs from his forehead, letting the pads of my fingers linger on his skin. "You should sleep."

There was no answer, and I, assuming he'd drifted off, jolted when he spoke. "I do not deserve you, Kagome."

_That's the sake talking_, I thought. "Nonsense, Sesshoumaru. If anyone is undeserving, it is me."

"You do not understand," he muttered, "but how could I expect you to, when I haven't even told you?"

Confusion knitted my brow. "Then perhaps you should tell me now."

He inhaled shakily. "You will despise me. Any feelings of love you have towards me will disappear."

"How can you be so certain?" I asked, though my heart was trembling with apprehension. "My feelings do not so easily sway."

"I hope, for my own sake, what you say is true."

"Sesshoumaru . . ." I bent over him, veiling him with my dark hair. "You're frightening me."

Shadowy gold reflected in the dim light. "I know," he whispered.

Frustrated tears spilled down my cheeks. "If you know, then please stop! _Please._I can't bear seeing you this way."

A hesitant hand reached up and caressed my throat delicately. "I adore you, Kagome, and for that reason I want to hold no secrets from you."

I felt him tense, steeling himself, and I knew, somehow, what he wanted to tell me.

Unthinkingly, I swept down and kissed him firmly, desperately. "You don't have to say anything more," I said against his lips. "I already know."

He sighed exasperatedly, his cool breath fanning my face. "Kagome, I have—"

"_No._" Clutching him anxiously, I met his bewildered stare. "I know what happened. I know what you did. I know that you . . . hurt other gods during that ridiculous war. But I don't care."

It seemed to take Sesshoumaru a while to find his voice. "How . . . How can you not care?"

I tilted my head and smiled. "Pasts are unimportant to me, Sesshoumaru. Who you are now is all that matters, and I love who you are."

In one of his inhumanly fast moves, Sesshoumaru had me crushed against him, holding me so tight it was nearly painful. His mouth was pressed to my neck, and I wrapped him in my arms, offering comfort.

For the first time, I felt like a genuine wife, and we held each other until sleep claimed us.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Guys, thank you so much for your reviews. I tried to respond individually to most of them, but I'm sure I missed some. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter. It's sweet and lighthearted, a nice change from the angst.

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Trepidation

oooooOooooo

A week had passed since Chisaki and Kira were married.

It had also been a week since I awoke next to Sesshoumaru, our lengthy hair tangled together and his warm cheek resting on my collarbone. Jeweled hairpins were knotted into my tresses, and Sesshoumaru's solid weight had made it difficult to breathe.

But I hadn't moved.

Dappled sunlight highlighted the flawlessness of his face, had turned every dark eyelash golden brown and emphasized the slight hollow of his cheekbones. No line marred his skin, and I'd felt that I couldn't wait to wake up next to him every morning if only to see him so peaceful.

With hesitant tenderness, I'd smoothed away the silver fringe of his bangs and kissed his forehead sweetly. I'd had no desire to leave him, though, judging from the angle of the sun, it'd been rather late.

So, as I'd adjusted myself and attempted to twist out from underneath Sesshoumaru without waking him, I'd been more than a little surprised when he murmured my name.

And I, feeling my heart flutter like a hummingbird's wings, had softly brushed my lips to his and failed to see his molten eyes flicker open.

He had yet to let me live it down.

Presently, I sat with him in his study, poring over scrolls and handwritten notes, trying in vain to find anything able to cut his skin. His intent on making me immortal had not slaked in the slightest, and with our wedding less than two weeks from now, his determination knew no bounds.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru where he lounged in a window seat on the opposite side of the room and scowled. He was still pretending to be asleep.

Honestly, sometimes he was no more mature than a child.

"You might as well finish sorting through those, Sesshoumaru," I said, gesturing to the papers littering his lap. "I know you're awake."

He didn't stir.

With an aggravated huff I stood and crossed the floor to him. "Sesshoumaru," I repeated, and jostled him gently for effect. "Come now, this is absurd. I can't possibly look through all these scrolls while you laze about, trying to get me to kiss you."

When he didn't so much as twitch, I leaned closer, scrutinizing his supposedly sleeping face. "Sesshoumaru?"

In the next instant, his hand slid around my neck and brought my mouth to his in a chaste kiss. "My, you're a stubborn one," he said, grinning widely as he let me go.

"You had best stop with this foolishness if you ever wish to kiss me again," I chastised teasingly. "Besides, what about waking up to me kissing you was so wonderful?"

His expression turned serious and he grasped my hand. "It was wonderful, as you put it," he muttered as he caressed the underside of my wrist with his thumb, "simply because it was you."

Blood rushed to my face, displaying my embarrassment for all to see. "W-Well," I stuttered inarticulately, "you certainly know how to charm a girl, don't you?"

He laughed, and I reveled in the melodic sound. "I've been alive for quite some time, koishii. Before you, I've never had an opportunity to put my allure into practice. I must say it's been relatively entertaining."

"Oh, your allure?" I chuckled. "Is that what you call it?"

His mouth dropped in mock outrage. "You wound me, Kagome!"

As I laughed, he circled me in his long arms, holding me close, and I decided lazing about wasn't such a bad thing.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Guys, thank you for your reviews, and please enjoy this new chapter!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter-Twenty-Eight: Kagutsuchi

oooooOooooo

From the beginning, I knew I wasn't going to like this conversation. In fact, I was regretting even mentioning anything about it.

It was an exquisite day. Truthfully, there was rarely unpleasant weather in Sesshoumaru's dominion, but it was uncommon for me to be able to spend such a splendid afternoon with my now-sulky husband.

"Why won't you talk with me about him?"

Brooding amber eyes glanced at me. "Simply because I have nothing worth telling, aside from what occurred those eight days you weren't here."

Oh, I absolutely _hated_it when he used that tone. "And you refuse to tell me what happened when you released him?"

He was noticeably exasperated with me, but I could not help my raging curiosity. "Again, there is nothing to tell, koishii. You needn't fret over Kagutsuchi."

I arched a brow at him over my teacup. "Then what of your father? Why are you afraid of him?"

"Kagome," he said tiredly, "I would prefer not to burden you with my family history, if it's all the same to you."

I sighed inwardly. So overly dramatic, I thought with a fond smile. "How is it a burden if I want to know? I will keep asking until you tell me, Sesshoumaru. You're much too mysterious for your own good."

Judging from the resigned set of his shoulders, he knew I was right, and I silently cheered.

"What, precisely, _do_ you want to know?"

I tapped my chin lightly and contemplated his question. "I suppose . . ." I began uncertainly, "I suppose I want to know why your father mistook me for Izanami."

If it had been in his nature, I'm sure Sesshoumaru would've groaned in frustration. However, he instead leveled me with a fiercely serious stare, his bright gaze narrowed gravely. "Before I begin, you must promise to remember that you asked for this, Kagome, because once I start to tell you, I will not stop."

Nervous anxiety clenched my stomach, but I nodded. I wanted to know, no matter how terrible it was.

He took a settling breath, and then he began. "My birth was unplanned," he started softly. "My mother bore me during her death throes, while her body was ravaged by Kagutsuchi's flames. She had only time to look upon my face and name me before death claimed her."

I couldn't stop myself from interrupting. "Is it so easy to kill a god?" I asked hesitantly.

He smiled sadly. "No," he answered. "She combusted from within, and burned from the inside out." I choked down a breathless gasp as he continued. "Needless to say, she suffered, and Izanagi, having witnessed such a horrific end for his beloved wife, decided to deal the same suffering on Kagutsuchi a thousand-fold."

"But," I interjected, "it wasn't as if it was intentional. I've never understood how a father could harbor such loathing for his son over a tragic accident."

Sesshoumaru cast me an unreadable look. "I can."

This completely threw me. "You . . . what?"

"I can," he repeated solemnly. "I can understand how my father feels whenever he looks at Kagutsuchi. He sees not his son, but his wife's murderer."

Though I had never thought of it specifically that way, I still couldn't quite grasp what Sesshoumaru meant. To try to kill your son for something beyond his control . . . it seemed unnecessarily cruel. "Sesshoumaru . . ."

"You must also understand how emotionally and mentally unstable my father is," he said before I could finish. "Watching the woman he loved incinerate into nothing . . . he could not bear it, and his mind snapped. He has never been the same."

Silence weighed heavily until I finally whispered, "And the reason he called me Izanami?"

Sesshoumaru reached across the table and clasped my hands. His beautiful face was drawn, pained, and heartbreaking. "You must know," he murmured, stretching towards me so our foreheads touched. "You must know that what I am to tell you is not the reason why I wanted you so desperately, Kagome."

Disquiet churned within me and I swallowed uneasily. "All right."

His large hands released mine to frame my face. When he spoke, he sounded almost choked. "The reason my father called you Izanami," he said harshly, "is because you look like my mother."

oooooOooooo

A/N: A little bit of drama to stir the pot, so to speak. Hope you liked it! Please review!


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Oh, this is going to be a long one! :P

Okay, just to make sure no one else is confused, I'm going to try and clear up a few points of my story.

First off, from my research, it seems as if _most_ gods in Japanese folklore are not even born as children. They are fully mature, and they can be born from almost anything. Second, while Kagutsuchi's birth was a conventional one, how his sister, Mizuhame, came to be is unclear. All that is said is that Izanami bore her while she was dying and told her to control and watch over Kagutsuchi. Third, in the original myth, Izanagi dismembered Kagutsuchi in his rage and his body parts became eight volcanoes. Dozens of deities were also created from his spilled blood. And lastly, for the purposes of my story, burning a god to death is not the only way to kill them and nor is burning them alive easy.

As the story progresses, I'll go into more detail, but for now I hope this is enough.

Please enjoy this new chapter!

oooooOooooo

Chapter-Twenty-Nine: Izanami

oooooOooooo

It was true we looked alike.

The painting I beheld was beautiful, intricate, and astonishingly old. Only through Sesshoumaru's careful preservations was it still intact, looking as though it had just been finished.

But, while I admitted to myself there were similarities, the differences between Izanami and I were too vast to be ignored.

"For goodness sake, Sesshoumaru, she has _blue hair._" Well, I supposed it was more of an inky navy color, but still. Her hair was blue. "And her eyes are black. I'll say I see something of myself in the shape of her nose, and perhaps her mouth as well, but aside from that . . . what is there?"

His frustrated sigh brushed the bare skin of my neck. "Look past her coloring, Kagome. If you were to picture her with _black_ hair and_blue_eyes, what would you think?"

Squinting, I looked again. "I would think . . . she was an older, much more attractive sister of mine," I replied resignedly.

Of the whole sentence, only two words seemed to penetrate his thick skull. "More attractive?" he repeated, sounding completely incredulous. "Why would you say that?"

He had to be joking. "She was a _goddess_, Sesshoumaru," I said, as if the fact had somehow escaped him. "No human in existence can ever be more handsome or beautiful than a god or goddess. It isn't plausible."

"Hm." He obviously did not agree with me. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'?"

"Sesshoumaru," I said abruptly, ignoring his question, "I've just thought of something."

My sudden seriousness instantly had him on edge, and he placed his hands firmly on my shoulders. "What is it?" he asked lowly.

I tilted my head back to rest against his chest. "You don't suppose . . . I mean, you don't think it's possible I could be the reincarnation of your mother, do you?"

His laughing answer was the last thing I expected. "Only human souls are reincarnated, Kagome. When a deity passes on, their soul travels to Mount Horai."

I physically felt my face blanch. "That mythological place where the winters are incredibly cold? What a terrible place to go when you die!"

"Not at all." Sesshoumaru smirked all-knowingly, and my eyebrows came together in a frown. "Humans have grievously misinterpreted the workings of Mount Horai. It is, for lack of a better word, heaven for a celestial being such as myself. I couldn't imagine a more suitable place for your soul to rest."

I blinked up at him. "Then, it's just a strange twist of fate that I happen to resemble your mother?"

Bending down, Sesshoumaru pressed a warm, upside-down kiss to my lips. "Yes."

As he pulled away, I involuntarily let loose a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Otherwise, all this time you would have technically been kissing your mother."

oooooOooooo

A/N: Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: As usual, thank you for the reviews everyone! Enjoy!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Thirty: Sesshoumaru

oooooOooooo

Never before had I attempted something of this magnitude.

I was a master of rough sketches and half-finished drawings, but never in my life had I tried to _paint_ anything, let alone something of this scale and detail.

And the most troublesome part was that I had to keep Sesshoumaru away from it _and_ my room, which was proving to be much more difficult than I had originally thought.

I was only just discovering how irrepressible his sense of curiosity was, and at the slightest hint of a surprise he began hounding me, wanting to know what I was working on. It was only through Chisaki and Kira's combined efforts that he wasn't storming into my room at this very moment.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand.

After giving myself a shake, I eyed the innocent, blank canvas in front of me. In my mind I could easily picture what I wanted, but making it reality was an entirely different story. Perhaps if I started out with a light outline . . .

Nighttime found me weary and smudged randomly with paint, but satisfied. Though I was not done, I was happy with my progress and admired my work appreciatively.

Seeing the style in which his mother had been portrayed, I'd been inspired to preserve Sesshoumaru forever in my own fashion and offer it to him as a wedding present. He'd seemed to like the amateurish drawings of himself in my sketchbook, so I'd construed that a self-portrait would be a more than perfect marital gift.

With a pleased smile, I gingerly set the still-wet painting in a far corner of my room and left, intent on finding my overly-curious husband.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Just wanted to do something short and angst-free. Hope you all liked it. Please review!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Shout out to **Samtemplesangel **for reminding me to update! And thank you to everyone who reviewed!

oooooOooooo

Chapter Thirty-One: Horror

oooooOooooo

She wanted to ask me something.

Sitting across from her, seemingly absorbed in the ancient parchment I was surrounded with, I watched her sharp blue eyes glance at me again.

I wondered vaguely when she would crack.

Kagome's patience was visibly at its end. She shifted uncomfortably on her knees, swept her loose hair over her shoulder, tapped the edge of the writing table with her ink brush . . .

"Sesshoumaru?"

Ah. There we are.

I turned to her, holding back a smirk. "Kagome?"

She sighed softly, and her brow furrowed as she looked up at me. "I just . . . thought of something that could possibly help us find a way to make me immortal."

I felt my face betray my shock. "And what is it?" I asked.

With her fingers fiddling together nervously, Kagome stared at the floor and mumbled, "It's going to upset you."

I found this difficult to believe. "How do you know if you have yet to even tell me?"

"Because . . ." Her chest heaved with another deep sigh before she continued, "In order to discover a way to pierce your skin, we must talk with your father. With Izanagi."

Silence reigned.

"That," I began once my voice returned, "is completely out of the question."

"I knew it would upset you," Kagome huffed. "Would you at least hear my reasons for suggesting this? Please?"

With one look from her pleading doe eyes, my resolve immediately wavered. As I internally cursed her hold over me, I nodded.

Which I never would've done, had I known what fate planned for us . . .

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope your curiosity is piqued! Please review :D


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Well, I certainly wasn't planning to update again this soon, but I received a rather hurtful review from a **Smkdn**, and I couldn't even defend myself because they weren't logged in. Anyway, I'd like to apologize to everyone because I apparently plagiarized this whole story from Bride of the Water God and decided to just throw the Inuyasha characters in for fun. Maybe if **Smkdn** had read past the eleventh chapter, they would've liked the story more. So, sorry my story is so unoriginal, sorry Sess and Kagome are so OOC, and sorry Yun Mi-Kyung for wanting more people to know about your awesome manhwa. And thank you **Smkdn**, if you see this, for making me feel like shit.

To everyone else, please enjoy this new chapter!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Thirty-Two: Disbelief

oooooOooooo

On the surface, Sesshoumaru appeared as he always did. Breathtaking.

Dressed in the royal blue that I loved, he was looking especially . . . regal, this afternoon. His silvery-white hair was held tightly away from his face and heavily adorned. It made his appearance severe, cold, albeit still otherworldly beautiful.

And his eyes . . . they were drawn, revealing nothing. There was no warmth, no light, in his gaze. I'd never seen him look so . . . sinister, in all my time with him.

It was bone-chillingly eerie.

"Quickly, Kagome," he suddenly commanded, and I jerked at the sound of his voice. "I've no wish to be here any longer than necessary."

Ignoring the gooseflesh running along my arms from the dead tone to his voice, I hastened after him. "Why has your father not come to meet us?" I asked softly. "Surely he should know that we are in his territory."

Sesshoumaru came to a sudden halt, and I plowed roughly into his back. "Oh!" Scowling, I caressed my abused forehead. "Some warning, next time, would be appreciated," I murmured harshly, feeling my patience with his new attitude slipping. "Walking into you is like walking into stone."

Moments passed and I received no reply. As my temper started to get the better of me, I stepped from behind Sesshoumaru with my arms tightly crossed. "What has you so distrac−"

Oh.

Startled to a standstill, I instinctively grasped for Sesshoumaru and felt his arm twist around me protectively. This was not what I had been expecting.

Across the small clearing, caught in a fierce battle of wills with Izanagi, stood the one god I would've been happy to never see again, and his name escaped my lips before I could stop myself.

"Kagutsuchi."

oooooOooooo

A/N: Reviews would be appreciated :)


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: Guys I am so sorry it took me so long to update. There's so much going on right now that I can't adequately explain it and this is the only story I have time to update because the majority of the chapters are prewritten. I'll try and do better in the future.

For now, please enjoy!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Thirty-Three: Family

oooooOooooo

Kagutsuchi's glistening black eyes settled on me, and it took immense willpower not to cringe away.

"Kagome," he greeted warmly as his mouth stretched into that odd, wide grin. "And Mizuhame. What a nice surprise."

A sudden roaring filled my ears and I, thinking it was the blood my panicked heart was pulsing through me, was surprised when I saw swirling clear water surrounding me on all sides.

Oh no.

"Kagutsuchi," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, his topaz eyes narrowed with distaste. "What brings you to Father's kingdom?"

The fire god's fanged teeth gleamed malevolently in the late afternoon sunlight, and an irrepressible shiver trembled down my spine. "Why, Father of course. He requested I visit, because it's just been _so long_since we last saw each other. And what fool denies a direct invitation from Izanagi?"

I didn't have to see Sesshoumaru's face to know what look he was giving Kagutsuchi. "What fool indeed," he answered scathingly. Loosening his hold on my waist, he took a step forward and passed through the liquid barrier he had created. "Stay where you are, Kagome," he murmured. "As long as you are within the barrier, you are protected. Under no circumstances are you to leave it."

My first instinct was to argue and insist he not confront his family alone. But, I knew that my being with him would only serve as a distraction. "Very well," I answered softly. "Please . . . be careful."

Worry was thick in my voice, and Sesshoumaru looked back at me with the smallest smile upturning his lips. "You needn't fear, Kagome. If this . . . _reunion_, should escalate to something more, know that I have the advantage."

As I stood watching him stride away, my brows came together in confusion.

Advantage?

I peered around curiously. Trees and wildflowers were the only things in the clearing besides myself and the deities. I continued to glance about, straining to see in the dimming light. What could he have possibly meant . . .?

_Oh._

Whirling around, I looked on in delight as the sun descended further and further behind the horizon. Of course! Without the sun, Kagutsuchi's strength was greatly diminished. Feeling my previous worries slip away, I turned back to face Sesshoumaru and his family.

Now to keep an eye on that curious father of his . . .

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: Sorry for the wait! Been super busy lately, but please enjoy!_

_**Sesshoumaru POV**_

_oooooOooooo_

_Chapter Thirty-Four: Astonishment_

_oooooOooooo_

_"Enough!"_

Slightly startled, my eyes snapped to my father before turning again to scowl at Kagutsuchi. "Forgive me, Otou-sama, for being run away with my temper."

Kagutsuchi scoffed, his dark eyes pinning me with a look of unparalleled contempt. "Oh, yes, Mizuhame is all politeness now, in the presence of our great and terrible sire. But tell me, dear brother," he said, his voice laced with malicious intent, "have you told our Otou-sama why you have come to see him this day?"

I stared at Kagutsuchi, not bothering to hide the disdain clearly written on my face. "Perhaps I could have, if you would keep your mouth shut, Homusubi, and let us speak in peace."

"That is _enough_, I said!" Izanagi bellowed, and I felt the ground shake with the force of his command. "Kagutsuchi, you will be silent as your brother speaks with me. I will have no more of this sibling rivalry nonsense! If you continue to act as a child, I will treat you as a child. Sesshoumaru, the same for you as well. My patience has reached its end!"

It was never wise to antagonize my father, so, with a last glare at Kagutsuchi, I bowed low. "Again, my apologies, Otou-sama."

Kagutsuchi rolled his eyes before following my example. "Mine as well, Otou-sama."

Izanagi nodded his approval. "Very well. Now, Sesshoumaru, I would hear what you have to say regarding your wife."

Without thought, I looked back at Kagome, sitting within the barrier I'd created. This, of course, did not go unnoticed by either of my family members.

"I see," Izanagi murmured, diverting my attention. "I know what you have come to ask, my son, and I doubt you will like the answer."

His words froze my heart for a moment. "I would still hear it, Otou-sama."

He heaved a great sigh, and glanced between myself and Kagutsuchi. "You are in need of something able to pierce your skin, so that you may give your blood to your wife, yes?"

"Yes," I replied.

He paused, as if his next words would pain him. "What you are in need of, Sesshoumaru," he continued, although it seemed he did so reluctantly, "is a knife only Kagutsuchi can give you."

oooooOooooo

A/N: Again, sorry the delay. I'm going to try and be better but I can't promise anything. Please review :)


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Another update! :D Enjoy!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Thirty-Five: Fire

oooooOooooo

I watched, from behind the swirling waters of my temporary cage, as Kagutsuchi _laughed._

Instantly, I knew something was wrong.

There was no . . . humor in the way he laughed. He took a step away from Sesshoumaru and Izanagi and seemed to be _reveling_in something that had transpired.

His entire demeanor was triumphant.

And Sesshoumaru was furious.

The chances of deadly confrontation suddenly seemed very high. I strained to see more of what was happening, but my vision was distorted due to the overprotective tendencies of my husband.

I growled in frustration. Perhaps, if I tried to push only my head out . . .

The moment my skin touched water, my whirlwind barrier stilled, and I looked on, horrified, as it solidified and froze.

There was now three feet of ice separating me from Sesshoumaru.

"No," I whispered. I pressed my palms flat against my icy prison, feeling only momentarily surprised that it was not cold. "Sesshoumaru!"

And, as I cried his name, fire erupted all around me from beyond my frigid barrier.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Let me know what you thought :)


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews and the favorites! Also, I have a quick question to ask everyone. I've been considering making an Azurena Twitter account so I can keep you all up to date on the happenings in my writing and personal life. What do you think? This way, if anyone has a question, they could just shoot me a tweet. Leave me a message/review with your thoughts!

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Thirty-Six: Water

oooooOooooo

Kagutsuchi, in his ridiculous gloating, did not have time to react.

In the seemingly endless hellfire that raged around me, my fury built, swelling like a tsunami until I could no longer contain it, and I released my rage on my elder brother with no remorse.

My father wisely chose to stay out of the way.

Darkness swept over us, and my hair was torn free from its entrapments and tangled chaotically about my form, glaringly iridescent in the waters of the ocean of my making. In the distance, the bright flame that was Kagutsuchi slowly dimmed as the weight of a thousand tons of water pressed in on him.

But it was not enough.

With a careless sweep of my hand, strong currents carried Kagutsuchi's listless body to me. His vibrant hair turned dark in the depths and, in his unconsciousness, I studied his face.

This time, there would be no coming back.

Over and over again, I had given him chances, but it was all for naught. He would not learn, and I would not allow him to continue to exist to threaten what I held dearest.

This was the end.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Let me know what you think!


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Hi everyone! First, I'd like to apologize for the lull in updates. I've been doing a lot of work for other stories of mine at the moment and it all kind of got away from me. Sorry :(

Second, I would also like for you all to **go to my profile **and **please vote **on the poll I have set up. I would really like everyone's opinions on this so **please vote! **Excuse me for doing this, but **VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE! **(Just to get everyone's attention)

Enjoy! :D

oooooOooooo

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Revelation

oooooOooooo

I pounded hard on the thick ice encasing me, knowing it would be fruitless, but unwilling to idly sit and do nothing.

The fires were gone, extinguished by what I guessed to be Sesshoumaru. Water surrounded me now, and while it brought me comfort, it was entirely too quiet. I could not see nor hear anything, and that was cause enough for worry.

"Higurashi-san?"

Smothering a sudden scream, I whipped around with one hand pressed to my thundering heart. "Wha―Izanagi-dono?"

This was . . . unexpected.

"Higurashi-san," he repeated anxiously. "You must come with me. _Now_."

Confusion knitted my brow, and I didn't have time to ponder how he knew my surname. "Whatever for, Izanagi-dono? What's wrong?"

His brooding golden eyes weighed on me heavily, pleadingly, before he spoke, "Sesshoumaru . . ."

"What?" I murmured as I felt my heart drop into my stomach. "What's happened to him, Izanagi-dono?"

"Nothing, Higurashi-san. He is well. However, I'm afraid if you do not stop him, he will do something he will regret for the rest of his long life."

I decided not to waste time asking more questions. "Take me to him, Izanagi-dono, and I will do what I can."

Grasping my wrist firmly, Izanagi held me close to him. "Prepare yourself, Higurashi-san. This may be . . . uncomfortable for you."

Clenching my eyes shut, I nodded. "I'm certain it will be."

He chuckled softly, and then I heard only wind rushing in my ears and the weight of the world pressing in on me.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you all liked it :) Please review! And vote!


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everybody! Also, if you haven't yet, please **vote on the poll** on my profile! Oh, and if you guys would like to see some AWESOME With the Rain artwork (like the new cover image I just put up), head over to Dokuga and go to Yoruzuki's profile. He is an amazing artist and, incredibly, has even started a doujin based on my story. In fact, his new drawing inspired me to update again XD

Please enjoy!

**Kagome's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter-Thirty-Eight: Captive

oooooOooooo

I stood in the grass, clutched tightly to Izanagi's side, and gazed about in wonder.

We were underwater.

My dark hair tangled lazily in the gentle current, and I sighed, expelling bubbles. "I don't suppose I'll ever get used to this."

Izanagi made no comment, and began to guide me through the murky gloom of the hazy blue waters. "He is this way, Higurashi-san."

The branches of towering trees swayed in a very eerie sort of manner, and I made sure not to stray too far from Izanagi as he released his hold on me. This entire experience was unsettling, to say the least. 'Honestly,' I thought, 'how many people can boast to have strolled through a forest at the bottom of a divine lake?'

"Not many, Higurashi-san."

My steps faltered, and I looked in amazement at the god who steadied me. "I'm sorry, but did you . . . How did you know what I was thinking?"

"One of my many talents, you could say," he replied, looking, to my surprise, somewhat sheepish. "But please do not assume I was invading your privacy, Higurashi-san. There are times when it happens without my realizing it."

"Of course," I said softly, though my mind was already elsewhere. "Izanagi-dono, do you . . . do you know if perhaps Sesshoumaru has this gift as well?"

"I'm afraid not," he replied. "I think it unlikely, as he is still relatively young. However, with age comes power, and that in itself is a terrifying thought for me."

"Terrifying?" I questioned. "Why is that?"

Izanagi sighed heavily, and it was then I wondered just how old he truly was. He looked no older than Sesshoumaru, save a few fine lines at the corners of his eyes. "With his power over water," he began, and I snapped back to attention, "Sesshoumaru is unbelievably formidable. Water exists in every living thing. It is a giver of life, and as such so is my son."

I couldn't help interrupting. "And his ability to give life is . . . terrifying?"

"No," Izanagi answered with a hint of a smile curving his lips. "Let me explain. You have seen Sesshoumaru manipulate water before, I assume?"

"Yes."

Izanagi nodded and continued. "You have also seen how it takes only a small movement, a slight twisting of fingers―" he emulated Sesshoumaru's actions with his own hand "―and the water bends completely to his will?"

Again I answered the affirmative, and again Izanagi sighed. "And a final question, Higurashi-san: have you ever perhaps wondered why my son is named Killing Perfection?"

Here, I nodded emphatically. "I have, Izanagi-dono. I never thought it suited him."

"Ah, but it does, Higurashi-san." Chuckling humorlessly, Izanagi raked his hands roughly though his flaming red hair and suddenly stopped walking. "We've arrived."

"We have?" I asked, glancing around. "Where is he?"

"There," he said while gesturing to the ground beneath our feet. "With Kagutsuchi. I will release him, Higurashi-san, before he releases himself, but first . . ."

Izanagi moved to stand in front of me, and I peered up at him curiously. "What is it, exactly, that you felt Sesshoumaru would regret for the rest of his life?" I asked.

Izanagi studied me for a moment, and then said, "I have yet to tell you why my son is named what he is. Do you wish to hear my reasoning?"

Abruptly, I was very nervous and, as he waited for my reply, fearful of Izanagi. I remembered Sesshoumaru describing his father, the words he used . . .

_Emotionally._

_Mentally._

_Unstable._

"Izanagi-dono," I whispered hoarsely, "you're frightening me."

He smiled, and it was heart-wrenchingly sad. "I suppose you'll find out soon enough," he murmured. Then, looking past me, he ordered quietly, "Take her."

And my world was drowned in darkness.

oooooOooooo

A/N: Please review! And **vote!**


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Another update just because I love you guys :D I hope you enjoy it. Also, **please vote on my poll!** Thanks!

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

oooooOooooo

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Wrath

oooooOooooo

Unimaginable.

I tossed Kagutsuchi's limp body at my father's feet, and an anger I had never before felt took hold of me. "You're quite a selfish bastard, aren't you? Strange that it hadn't occurred to me earlier . . ." My voice was calm, my demeanor collected, but beneath the surface my emotions raged like the harsh waves of the sea.

Izanagi regarded me coldly. "And you would have acted any differently?"

Shrugging carelessly, I replied, "I suppose not. Though . . . I would like to think I am much more decent than you, Izanagi."

My father visibly bristled. "You would do well to mind how you speak with me, Sesshoumaru. I am still your parent, and you will respect me."

"Respect?" A malicious laugh escaped my lips. "Respect is earned, Izanagi, and you have yet to earn mine." Curling a fist, I looked on in satisfaction as my father flinched violently. "In fact, at this very moment, the only thing I'm inclined to give you . . . is death."

"By all means, son, go after her. I will not stop you. However, be warned that the Empress is not to be trifled with."

"The Empress," I repeated mockingly. "Nothing but a weak-willed figure head hiding behind legions of warriors. And she is the one who commissioned this?"

Izanagi nodded. "Indeed. It would seem she has quite the infatuation with you, and views your human wife as a . . . hindrance to her plans."

"What of her promises to you, then?" I questioned. "If you yourself do not have the power to retrieve Mother from the Underworld, how is it that the Empress will accomplish this?"

He turned from me, eyeing the unconscious form of Kagutsuchi. "She has her ways."

Silence reigned briefly before I asked the one question I was dreading. "And Kagome? What does she intend to do with her?"

At this, Izanagi blanched, resignation and fear clouding his face. "What do you think?"

oooooOooooo

A/N: Hope you all liked it! Please review and vote!


End file.
